Enter's Murdock
by Razorslove
Summary: When Chance, Jake and Aliee get sent a new worker, it's the start of something new for the four of them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 1

A lone squad car pulled up into the old Enforcer's Salvage yard.

"Here are your orders, you will report to Furlong and Clawson." The Enforcer behind the wheel scoffed at the former Enforcer as he shoved a single file folder hard into the gut of his passenger. "So low you report to the subordinates of the yard instead of those in charge, Burke and Murray." The Enforcer began to laugh.

The passenger said nothing as he took the folder and climbed out of the car with a snarl, he was growing tired of being looked down upon for simply being what he was. He reached back in to retrieve his duffle bag with his belongings in it from the back seat.

"Watch who you are snarling at, that is half the reason you are here."The Enforcer hissed back in a snappy tone.

The passenger just rolled his eyes and bared his teeth at the driver before grabbing the bag and slamming the door shut.

The figure stood there in the dirt and gravel lot as the car pulled out, enveloping him in the cloud of dust it kicked up as it left. After the car was out of sight, he turned to the only building, a garage where two tom-kats in coveralls stood outside waiting, one taller and more muscular than the other.

He lowered his head and heaved out a sigh before moving towards them. He stopped an arms length away and held out the folder before speaking.

"The name is Murdock... Murdock Dawgson, I believe you are expecting me." He greeted in the tone of a defeated person who had no friends in the world.

"Yes, we were expecting you." The smaller tom replied as he took the folder and began to flip through it's contents.

"Yeah but we weren't quiet expecting a..." The larger tom began, only to be interrupted by a jab in the side from the other's elbow. The big tom looked to his friend and saw he was being given a look and nodded in response. "What I mean is..."

"I know what you mean, I'm used to it." Murdock interrupted the large tom.

"Well you have to admit, there aren't many of your kind around here anymore." The larger tom continued.

"True." The canine conceded.

"Hmm... interesting breed too, Siberian Husky." The smaller chocolate furred tom mused with his nose buried in the folder.

The brown and white husky nodded "Yes it is."

"Well you are welcome here." The large blonde tom said, trying to play nice and get on the friendly side of the large dog. Whom was obviously fit, but didn't quite have as much muscle as himself he noted.

"Yeah, we are all outcasts here, so here you are equal." The smaller tom agreed with his larger friend as he flashed a small smile.

Murdock nodded and began to smile too as he looked at the two toms. "Um, what are your names?"

"I'm Jake Clawson, and this is my best buddy Chance Furlong." The small chocolate furred tom answered as he pointed to himself then to his friend.

Murdock gave a friendly nod then looked around the yard taking it all in, and realized that he would be here for the rest of his life most likely. "Well you two already know my name." He replied with a smirk and a cheerful nod.

"Oh there is one other person you need to meet, Aliee." Jake said in a friendly tone trying to get the husky to loosen up and feel more at home.

Murdock raised an eyebrow and was taken by surprise when Chance suddenly yelled into the garage. He was as equally surprised when he saw a blonde haired, black furred she-kat walk out also in a pair of coveralls.

"Aliee, this is Murdock, he will be staying with us from now on." Jake gave the introductions.

"Hey there, nice to meet you." The she-kat greeted, extending her hand out to the taller dog.

Murdock smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." He responded happily.

As he looked into her green eyes, his tail began to wag for the first time in weeks upon talking to her.

"Well come on, I will show you to your room." Aliee said smiling at the dog as she turned to escort him to his room in the garage.

Murdock followed alongside her glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked, and listened as she made small talk. Jake turned to Chance when the two were out of earshot.

"He seems nice." The slim tom spoke.

"Yeah, but Jake, I still don't know how we'll be able to hide the fact we are the Swat Kats from him." Chance responed tilting his head.

"You got a point there Chance, it will be hard to hide, especially whenever we take off or land in the Turbokat." Jake continued.

"What are we going to do then?" Chance asked.

"Let me sleep on it bud, I need some time to think this out." Jake responed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay." Chance sighed as he headed into the garage.

Jake looked down to the folder in his hand, he flipped through the pages again as he stood in the gravel driveway of the yard. Finally he closed the folder and walked back into the garage. He found Aliee leaning agaisnt the living room wall next to the kitchen doorway with a can of milk in her hand.

"Where's Murdock at?" Jake inquired.

Aliee pointed down the hall opposite her in answer.

-

In his small room, Murdock was removing clothes from his duffle bag and putting them into the dresser standing in one corner of the room. Jake knocked on the open door, Murdock looked up at the knock.

"Hello Jake, you can come in." Murdock offered as he set a pair of pants into the bottom drawer.

Jake stepped through the doorway and set the folder down on the bed. Aliee came down the hallway, and stood in the doorway with her can of milk.

"I read in your file why you were sent down here. You did some foundation damage to the Enforcer Headquarters...with a patrol car." The chocolate furred kat started.

"Pretty much, but that's not all of it though. I refused to do paper work for that incompetent Lt. Steele." Murdock replied as he folded up another pair of pants.

"Oh really, well Steele deserved it." Jake chuckled.

A crooked smirk crossed Murdock's face as a slight giggle came from Aliee. Murdock's tail began to wag as the she-kat giggled softly holding the can up to her mouth, Jake looked at Aliee then to Murdock.

"He's still got it coming to him I have no doubt about it you too." Aliee grinned as she wiped the milk from her upper lip.

Jake's eyes narrowed as Aliee's glinted bright green, the slim tom gave her a stern look. Aliee just shrugged back then went back to drinking her milk as she walked off down the hall. Murdock tilted his head as he looked at Jake, he was confused slightly as Jake continued to look at the spot Aliiee had been standing at.

"Jake, is something wrong?" The husky asked as he put one of his collared shirts away.

Jake looked away from the door back to Murdock who was kneeling down on the ground in front of the dresser. Murdock tilted his head to the side with his ears perked up.

"Oh no not at all, I'm just glad that your starting to settle in already." Jake lied putting a false smile across his face.

"Starting to feel like home, even though it isn't." Murdock replied absently.

"I noticed that every time that Aliee comes around your tail begins to wag." Jake commented.

Murdock ears flattened to the side of his head, as Jake watched him put another collared shirt in one of the upper drawers. Jake put his hands together and leaned closer to Murdock.

"She's pretty, besides you and Chance, she truly acts like a friend. I don't really know her that well to like Aliee like that any way."The husky replied, not looking at the tom.

"But you like her none the less, am I right?" Jake half teased half asked.

"Yes, your right." Murdock answered as he closed the top drawer.

Jake leaned back on the bed as Murdock stood up off the floor and put his duffle bag into the closet. Then turned to walk out of his room and down the hall.

Jake stood and followed him into the living room where Chance was sitting on the couch laughing his head off.

"Scardy Kat...nice," Murdock laughed, joining Chance on the couch.

Aliee suddently rushed in and grabbed a set of keys that hung from the key rack, Jake and Chance looked at Aliee then to each other.

"Aliee where are you going." Jake asked concerned.

"Out." Came her forced reply as she gritted her teeth together tightly.

"Oh okay, what time do you think you'll be back." Jake questioned.

"I don't know, sometime late, one or two in the morning, it's a full moon tonight." Aliee continued.

"That's right." Jake remembered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aliee rushed out of the garage door and over to her car. Unlocking the door she quickly climbed in and clutching the steering wheel tightly, started the car and took off.

"Full moon. There's that investigation going on about that killing two or three weeks ago. They said that the CSI team found fur that had kat and dog DNA in it. It was weird, I did not know such a thing was possible, both of the DNAs weren't recognizable by the data base either." Murdock mused.

"We heard that on the news when it first happened, but yet she still goes out every full moon." Jake huffed.

"Elswhere"

Aliee drove deep into the mountains before coming to a stop in front of an old tattered cabin. Shuting off her car she rushed up to the cabin door and unlocked it. Once she was inside, she slammed the door closed and locked the twelve locks on the door.

Aliee began to growl loudly as she closed the curtains and shut off the lights, pain soon racked through her body as she collapsed to the floor.

"Salvage yard 12:00 PM"

Jake lay in bed staring at the ceiling figuring up ways to keep Murdock from finding out that Chance, Aliee and himself where the Swat Kats.

"Murdock is smart, he'll figure it out eventually, but we need time to get to know him better. Aliee could always stay behind and get to know him, she seems to have imprinted upon him already. On the other hand, we can just... no, that wouldn't work or any other idea I can come up with. I'll just sleep on it some more." Jake thought out loud to himself as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Late next morning"

Jake, Chance and Murdock sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast and listening to the news about the slaughtering of an entire animal shelter.

Chance shoveled his cereal into his mouth greedily as Jake sat back in his chair, sipping his coffee slowly as he watched the T.V. through the doorway. Murdock sighed deeply as the news reporter commented on the sick, twisted nature of the killings.

Suddenly Aliee came bursting through the door and into the kitchen, her cloths where ripped in the shoulders, back and stomach. She looked horrible, tired and had small scratches across her stomach.

"You're just now getting back." Chance growled standing.

Aliee glared at him angrily, her normaly bright, soft, beautiful green eyes darkening to become cold, hard and harsh. Chance raised his hands and sat back in his chair. Aliee ignored the three males and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Jake rubbed the back of he's neck roughly as he set his mug on the table."I guess it was a hard night."

Aliee plopped down on the bed with the curtains drawn over the window. Her hands trembling like leaves in the wind, she heard her neck pop when she turned her head to look at the door. Through the crack at the bottom Aliee saw the shadows of feet before he heard a knock.

"Come in." Aliee hissed lowly.

Murdock slowly opened the door and walked in shuting the door behind him softly. The husky walked over to where the she-kat sat and lowered himslef down next to her making the bed dip slightly. Aliee looked down at the floor. Murdock studied Aliee as she studied the floor, scratching at her stomach scratches absently.

"What happened to you?" The big dog asked softly.

"I just got into a bar fight last night and got arrested, I got out on bail luckily." The she-kat fibbed.

"Oh, you got into a bar fight that sounds really bad." Murdock replied as he rested his hands on the bed.

Murdock looked over her lovely silky black fur as Aliee's bright, soft, green eyes returned. Murdock smiled at her sweetly and had to resist the urge to jump when she suddenly leaned up against him set her head on his shoulder.

Murdock blushed wildly as Aliee rested her head on his shoulder, a soft purr erupted from Aliee's throat as she closed her eyes. Murdock looked the other way rubbing on the back of his neck with one hand, but Aliee kept her head where it was.

"Aliee, who did you get in a bar fight with." The husky questioned.

"I don't remember who, all I know is that it was this big, burly tom-kat." Aliee replied.

"Must have been a hard fight then." Murdock continued calmly.

Aliee suddenly stood and moved to her dresser like a ghost, smoothly gliding across the floor of her room. She opened the drawers without a sound and began pulling out fresh cloths.

Murdock stood and moved to the bedroom door. "I'll just leave you to get dressed in peace." The husky said as he opened the door then closed it behind him quietly.

-

Murdock silently walked back down the hallway towards the living room where he found the two toms sitting on the couch whispering to each other. Murdock stood back in the entrance of the hall listening.

"Chance, it's not that easy to hide, you know it as well as I do, Alee has a serious problem." Jake spoke softly.

"I know bud; she went to the cabin again, I'm sure of it. She can't control it at all, we've known her for a long time but she has never hurt either of us." Chance retorted.

"Chance please, she's already killed someone, and now she's attacked an animal shelter, she's becoming more dangerous." Jake spat back.

"Werewolf or not, she's still our friend and she's trying her best to control it. Something has triggered it, but I'm not sure what Jake. Aliee has had that wolf under control the twelve years, and it's just now starting to get out of control again, but what's making it go nuts." Chance continued.

"The scent of another dog being around would be my guess. Murdock would be the ideal... well you know. I think she's imprinted on him, we all know it, I guess her hormones are just kicking in." Jake whispered back before catching sight of the husky. "Murdock I know you're standing there." He called out quietly.

Murdock stepped out from the hall and looked at the two tom-kats on the couch. Chance scratched the top of his head roughly through his cap as Jake turned to look at the brown and white husky.

"Aliee is a werewolf?" Murdock asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"Yes, she used to control it very well, but ever since she caught a scent of something, Aliee hasn't been able to control her wolf side as well. She can usually just stay in the yard when the full moon comes around. I think the reason why she can't control herself like she used too, is because of your scent Murdock." Jake spoke up.

"My scent." The husky's voice cracked.

Aliee came up behind Murdock just then buckling the belt of her coveralls across her waist.

"Yes, it's very alluring." Aliee admitted as she walked past the canine and out into the garage.

"Wow, she's very quiet." Murdock gasped.

Aliee grabbed her gloves off the workbench as she headed to the only car in the garage. She quickly popped the hood and set to work, while Murdock just stood in the doorway of the garage watching. Chance and Jake moved passed the dog and over to the car to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 2

"Noon"

Aliee scratched at her back picking at the scabs, Jake came up behind her and smacked her hands away.

"Sorry." Aliee apologized as she arched her back a little more.

"It's fine Aliee." The tom responded, looking over his shoulder to see that Murdock was out of ear shot.

Murdock and Chance where in the blistering hot garage waiting for any new cars to come in.

"Aliee I have an idea, could you possibly keep Murdock from finding out about our 'other job' until we can really get to know him better?" Jake asked quietly.

"What do you want me to do, take him out on a date." The she-kat laughed back sarcastically.

"I'm serious Aliee, can you do it? Just for a while, ya know just for a month or two, why don't you take him out and around the city." Jake said.

Suddenly a loud siren pierced through the air of the garage, Chance, Jake and Aliee looked at each other. Murdock looked around the garage confused, as his ears flattened against his head.

"What is that?" The husky yelled.

Aliee quickly went over to Murdock and took his hand lightly, grabbing a pair of keys off the work bench as she went.

"It's break time, let's go get something to eat." Aliee smiled as she lead him out of the garage and to her car.

Murdock climbed into the passenger seat buckling up his seat belt as Aliee put her seat belt on and started the car. Then much to his surprise, shot out of the yard kicking up gravel and making the tires screech loudly upon hitting the pavement.

Jake and Chance sighed loudly as they watched the car drive out of sight before closing down the grage and running to the secret hatch.

Inside the hidden hanger, Chance ran over to the phone hanging on one wall and answered it. The alarm cutting off when he did."What is it Miss. Briggs?" He questioned.

"T-Bone it's Dark Kat, he's attacking the nuclear power plant again, you must hurry before he gets to the core!" The Deputy Mayor shouted.

"We're on our way Miss. Briggs." Chance assured her before hanging up and running over to the lockers.

Jake was already there pulling on his gear, as soon as Chance had stripped down and suited up, he and Razor were running and leaping abord their jet, the Turbokat. Seconds later, the duo was roaring out of the undergroung hangar and toward the nuclear plant.

"Aliee's Car"

"So Murdock where do you want to go, anywhere special you want to eat?" Aliee asked, taking her eyes of the road for a split second to look at her passenger.

"No, not really, I'll leave it up to you Aliee." Murdock responed as he stared out the window.

"Are you sure?" Aliee queried.

"Yeah pretty much." The dog replied quietly.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean you and me are alike, I'm well... part dog and you are a pure breed husky. Um... I know what I've done is wrong, but I can't turn myself in, they'd kill me or send me to an insane asylum. I just can't do that." Aliee sighed as she held out one hand towards the husky.

"Werewolf or not, your killed a person and all those animals!" He blurted back.

Aliee fell silent for the rest of the drive to a dinner located on the outskirts of the city. Murdock watched Aliee's cold, hard expression as she parked and got out.

Murdock rubbed the back of his head before following the she-kat. Aliee had opened the door to the Dinner and gone in not bothring to wait for him.

He found her sitting at a booth in one corner of the dinner and joined her at it. He had just sat down opposite her, when a waitress came up to the table, setting their menus down in front of them.

Aliee grabbed her menu off the table fiercely, looking it over briefly with cold eyes before setting it back down.

"Hey Aliee, what have you been up to lately, haven't seen you around in a while." The she-kat serving them asked.

"Sorry Nancy, it's been awfully busy at the yard." Aliee replied resting one elbow on the table.

"Ah, well who is this?" Nancy inquired.

"This is Murdock Dawgson, he's working at the yard now." Aliee answered politely.

"Hello." The husky added.

"Hi, so have you decided what you want to order." The waitress requested as she held up her paper tablet and pin.

"I'll just have what I usually get Nancy." Aliee said.

Nancy wrote down Aliee's order then turned to Murdock, glancing into his hazel eyes.

"I'll just have a cheese burger and a coke." Murdock stated.

Nancy wrote it down then turned away and walked toward the kitchen.

Aliee looked at Murdock quietly as Nancy brought back two cokes with straws, setting them down in front of the two before quietly retreating.

Murdock stared back at Aliee taking a quick sip of his coke, while Aliee sucked down half of her's in one gulp.

"Thirsty?" Murdock asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Just a little, after last night I am extremely hungry." The she-kat replied as she took a smaller sip of her coke.

"I have a question." The husky stated as he pushed his coke away from him.

"What is it?" Aliee asked.

"What's it like to be a werewolf." Murdock asked lowly staring directly into her eyes.

Aliee's fists tightened together before she sighed deeply and looked away from the husky to began twiddling her thumbs.

"At first, there's just pain, then the coldness and being alone." Aliee whispered quietly.

"Wow, must be tough on you." Murdock replied softly.

"Then the black, hard, lust for killing someone or something kicks in. It's usually easy to control, but when something provokes it completely.... I find you completely appealing to me, imprinted upon you, it's exactly like..." She stopped suddenly and stared lovingly into his eyes. "Like love at first sight." She finished as she continued to look into his eyes.

Murdock blushed wildly as he gazed back a soft light lighting up his eyes. Aliee had to look away when the dog reached out and took her hand softly.

"You don't find it weird that you love me, but you've only known me for two days?" The husky asked.

"Yes, I know it is weird, but it's in my nature and I can't help it." The she-kat sighed back.

-

When Nancy brought their food, setting the plates down in front of the she-kat and husky, Aliee imedmediately dug into it. Murdock looked at his burger then to Aliee. The she-kat was already half done with her plate of food, taking the food from her fork, then taking a sip of her coke.

Murdock stared at Aliee as he brought his burger up to his mouth and took a large bite out of it.

As he watched, Aliee licked her lips then burped loudly."Excuse me." She giggled.

Murdock looked at Aliee stunned, but laughed all the same as Aliee scooped up more food onto her fork and bit down on it more softly now.

Nancy came back a few minutes later and set the bill down on the end of the table next to Aliee. The kat looked at the bill then quickly pulled out her wallet before Murdock could grab the bill, a crooked smile crossing her face in triumph.

"Quick kitty." The husky teased.

"That's not even the half of it." Aliee teased back as she continued to smile crookedly.

Aliee stood up and went over to the counter to pay the bill with Murdock at her side ready to snatch it out of her hands. But when he tried, Aliee quickly pulled it away from him and set it on the counter, as she paid.

Once Aliee paid, the two left and went back to her car. Once they were both in, Aliee started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before headed farther into the city.

After twenty minutes of driving around and pointing out some of the sights to Murdock. Aliee saw the Turbokat fly overhead and toward the Salvage yard. Guessing that it would be alright to head back themselves, she went around the block and headed home.

-

When they arrived, Jake and Chance came out of the garage to greet them. Chance had a small cut along one side of his neck that luckily wasn't deep enough to kill him, while Jake limped out of the garage.

"So, how was your break." The slim tom asked as he limped over to Murdock and Aliee as they got out of the car.

"It was good of course, and Nancy says hi." Aliee responded.

"What happened to you two?" Murdock questioned.

"Oh I... tripped on a muffler laying next to the workbench." Jake lied, putting a false smile across his face.

"That sucks I guess. What about you Chance?" Murdock replied.

"I tripped over Jake and caught the cornoer of the bench." Chance answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He stared at Aliee for a few seconds before motioning to her to follow him into the garage so they could talk.

Aliee followed Chance silently, listening to the gravel crunching under their shoes. Chance stopped and turned aroung to face her once they were out of ears shot of Jake and Murdock.

"How long do you think you can keep doing this?" The big ttabby questioned as he looked out at Murdock.

"I don't know, I think I can keep going for months if I have to, it's nice to take a break for a while." Aliee replied.

"Be serious Aliee, how long." Chance demanded harshly.

"Four or Five months. One of you is bound to come back badly hurt eventually, and then we won't be able to hide it anymore. It depends Chance, I'm not really sure about it, but you're going to have use me for something eventually." Aliee growled back loudly.

Murdock and Jake looked into the grage when they heard Chance and Aliee arguingto see that Aliee was trembling with anger. Chance rubbed the back of his neck as the she-kat trembled like a leaf in a heavy wind. Aliee closed her eyes tightly trying to hold herself in check.

"Aliee are you all right?" Chance questioned.

Aliee opened her eyes widely, revealing that her irises were gone, consumed by her black pupils. Chance immediately began to slowly back away as Aliee snarled. Chance continued to back away as the corners of Aliee's mouth twisted up bearing her long white fangs.

"Jake." Chance yelled as he turned and ran out of the garage.

Jake and Murdock turned towards Chance in time to see him grab the strap hanging from the bottom of the garage door and yank the door closed as he ran under it, while Aliee slamed straight into it.

Jake and Murdock ran up beside Chance as he locked the door. Murdock stared at the door as it rattled and listened to the angry snarls that came from behind it.

When the door finally stopped rattling and the snarling diminished, Jake, Murdock and Chance went through the front door into the lobby then through door that led into the garage.

They found Aliee crouched down lowly in a corner with her arms and tail wrapped around herself breathing lightly, but thankfully the trembling had stopped completely.

Jake walked up to the she-kat and touched her shoulder lightly. She turned her head up and looked up at the cinnamon furred tom in response.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep myself under control." She whimpered.

"It's alright Aliee." Jake soothed as he pulled her up off the floor.

Murdock looked to Chance to find he had his arms crossed over his chest and his head down. Ashamed for pushing Aliee over the edge of her control.

Aliee removed Jakes hand from her shoulder gently then swiftly moved between Chance and Murdock. She was already through the door before the two looked at her. Chance rubbed the back of his neck then scratched at his left ear.

"That is just one of the many times I've done that to her." Chance sighed as he looked from Jake to Murdock then back to the floor.

Murdock's ears flattened against his head as he looked at Chance. Jake just sighed deeply before walked around Murdock and back though the door the three or them had came through in the first place.

-

Aliee lay curled up on her bed with her head resting on one of her large pillows. Jake made a quick glance in at the black she-kat as he passed by. Aliee closed her eyes tightly forcing herself to fall asleep instantly.

Chance was sitting on the couch alone while Murdock waited in the garage quietly by himself.

"It's going to be interesting living here." The husky commented to him self.

"You have no idea how interesting it can get around here." Jake replied calmly as he came up next to the dog.

Murdock looked down at the short brown tom-kat next to him. "From what just happened no... no I don't really know."

Jake laughed softly as a grin crossed Murdock's muzzle in approval of Jake's laughter. Jake patted the husky on the back before he left to go unlock the grage door.

Jake had gotten the door open just in time as a familiar green sedan drove into the yard, it's breaks shrieking loudly as it came to a stop in front of the garage.

A blonde haired she-kat stepped out of the driver's side wearing a pink business suit that came down to her knees and her long hair came down to the mid-point of her back.

"Hey Callie." Jake greeted politely.

"Hey Jake, I'm having some trouble with my breaks could you take a look at them?" Asked Callie as she stepped towards the garage.

"Of course Callie." Jake replied walking toward her car.

Murdock just stood there silently as Callie entered the garage. Jake looked back at him as he climbed into Callie's car and drove it into the garage and onto the lift.

After coming to a halt, Jake took the keys from the ignition and climbed out. While Jake was doing this, Murdock watched the blonde she-kat wearily, as she stared eyed up the build of his body and the curly brown and white tail that came from out of his coveralls.

Jake watched Callie for a moment as she continued to stare at the dog before flicking a switch on the wall that made the lift raise into the air.

Murdock watched Jake as he walked under the car and inspected the breaks.

"Callie, you need new brake pads." Jake said coming out from under the car after a few seconds inspection. Tapping one wheel with his finger to make the point.

Callie sighed deeply as she massaged her temples between her finger tips before looking back at Jake.

"How long will it take?" Callie questioned.

"Thirty minutes to hour at the most." Jake replied.

"Okay I have time to spare. Is Aliee here Jake? I would like to talk to her." Callie responded.

"Oh she's inside taking a nap, it's been a slow day." Jake answered.

"May I go in and talk to her then." Callie asked.

"Of course." Jake shrugged.

Callie walked away from Jake and into the house part of the garage. Murdock sighed deeply as she left causing Jake to laugh loudly at him as, he lowered the car a bit so he could reach the brake pads more easily.

"What's so funny Jake." Murdock growled.

"The way Callie kept staring at you, it was amusing." Jake cackled.

"Aliee's room"

Callie entered the dark room and looked down at the black she-kat lying on the top of the sheets before sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. The movement of the bed waking the sleeping kat, Aliee's eyes snapped open and stared up at the blonde she-kat sitting next to her.

"Hello Callie." Aliee greeted tiredly.

"Hey Aliee." The Deputy Mayor replied.

Aliee yawned widely showing off her pearl white teeth. Callie couldn't help but to stare at Aliee's fangs. When Aliee caught the stare, she closed her mouth and looked at Callie questioningly.

"Something wrong?" The black furred kat asked tilting her head to the side.

"Aliee, I've been looking through some files, and I came across you're Enforcer file. It says that you would go missing for a few days after a full moon. If I din't know any better, I would have said that's like what a werewolf would do." Callie said.

Aliee's ears perked up as she looked at the other she-kat, her eyes filled with confusion and misunderstanding.

Aliee laughed nervously before answering. "Callie I know I would do that... I'd just get drunk every full moon and then not be able to make it to work for a few days." Aliee fibbed.

"Oh, I thought you might have had something to do with the killing and the slaughtering last night." Callie admitted.

"No! I wouldn't do something like that, I know better than to do that. I'm not a monster!" Aliee continued.

Callie looked at the black she-kat slightly stunned and was about to say something else when she was interrupted by Jake's voice as he came in and stood in the doorway.

Callie stood up off the bed and walked towards Jake,but before she got there, Aliee had come up behind her in half a second.

"I didn't do it Callie." Aliee hissed in a cold, harsh voice before pusing her way past.

Jake watched Aliee alarmed as she walked away, then turned to Callie confused.

"What was that all about?" He questioned.

"I just asked her about something and I think she took it offensively." Callie responded as Jake walked her out.

Aliee found Murdock sitting at the kitchen table and joined him, resting her head down on the table with her ears flattened to her head. Her hands searched out Murdock's and held them tightly in her own.

The husky looked at Aliee confused as her grip tightened until the bones in his hands began to creek.

"Aliee, your crushing my fingers." Murdock whispered into her ear softly.

"Sorry, I'm just having trouble." Aliee whispered back quietly.

After Callie left, everything went back to normal as Aliee became her old cherry, strong, loyal self again.

"A Few weeks later"

Murdock scratched his head roughly as he lay in bed before rolling onto his side. He nuzzled his pillow softly and took in the scent of fresh lavender that wafted off the pillow case.

Murdock looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was one in the morning, the rustling of the bed sheets only made it harder for him to fall asleep, when he finally did, he began to snore loudly.

In her room down the hall, Aliee opened her eyes when she heard the loud snores coming from Murdock's room. She slid out of bed then opened her door and silently moved down the hall.

Aliee walked up to Murdock's door, opening it quietly, she slipped in closing it behind her. Murdock continued to snore as she stepped up to him in her collared shirt and underwear.

Aliee had a nasal strip which she took from the bathroom and had just put it on his muzzle to keep him from snoring. When Murdock suddenly reached out and grabbed Aliee roughly from where she was leaning over him.

Murdock pulled her down onto the bed before he climbed on top of her, putting one hand around her neck and growling down at her.

"Murdock let go, it's only me." Aliee choked as she reach up and tugged on his shirt.

Murdock let go of Aliee's neck but continued to hover over her, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness of his room. Aliee's bare legs brushed the open place between Murdock's white t-shirt and boxers. Murdock pushed her leg down and blushed a bright pink when he touched her bare knee.

"Sorry, I thought you were a burglar." Murdock replied in a whisper.

"It's okay Murdock." Aliee responded leaning up against the husky.

Murdock sniffed her shoulder as he twirled his fingers through her hair, taking in small whiffs of her scent. Aliee slide out from under him and off the bed then walked the door and opened it all the way.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Murdock." She purred as she left, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 3

"Seven AM"

Murdock looked up at Aliee as she came into the living room from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in her hands, she sipped at it gently so the hot liquid wouldn't burn her tongue.

Murdock got up from the couch and went over to her, putting one hand on the wall near her head and supporting his body with it as he leaned in towards her.

"Morning, Aliee." He greeted as he leaned in closer.

"Good morning Murdock." Aliee responded smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry about last night, I kind of got aroused last night, I'm sorry." Murdock whispered.

Aliee looked up at him as he took the mug from her and set it on a small next to them making the blood rush to Aliee's cheeks. She tried to slide against the wall away from the husky, but he stopped her by putting his other hand in Aliee's way.

"You know that I like you Aliee. How would you think I would have reacted." Murdock continued to whisper, as he gently cupped her chin with his fingers.

Aliee's eyes glistened and began to fill with tears as Murdock leaned down and looked into her eyes passionately before he pressed his lips against hers. His hands moving up from her chin to cup her cheeks in his massive brown and white hands. As he kissed her, a single tear fell from Aliees eyes and wetted the fur of Murdock's finger tips.

Jake suddenly came in through the door from the garage, he gaped at the two kissing each other for a moment before quietly backing out the door so as not to disturb them.

Murdock pulled Aliee away from the wall and into an unbreakable embrace. Aliee brought her hands up and rested them on his chest, curling her fingers into the shoulder's of his white t-shirt.

Aliee choked on her sobs and tried to pull away when Murdock ran his fingers through her blonde hair then traced along her jaw with his index finger.

He kissed her on the forehead softly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Aliee rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to twirl her fingers in his shirt.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I like you...No I more than just like...I love you Aliee." Murdock whispered softly to her.

"I...I love you too." Aliee responded quietly.

Murdock lifted her head up so that he was looking into her eye's, he rubed his nose on hers then licked her on the lips. Aliee looked into his hazel eyes as she touched the soft fur of his face.

She moved her nose from his and buried it into his neck fur, nuzzling his neck roughly when they heard a soft noise come from behind them.

-

Turning, they found Chance standing there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Please, not in the living room." Chance muttered.

"Yeah, I don't plan on having sex until after I'm married thank you." The husky remarked rudely.

Chance growled deep in his chest, he secretly had a crush on Aliee, but she only saw him as a friend. Aliee would only imprint with one other person, the person she would only truly love, that was the good thing about being a werewolf, besides having others who were like her and the clan.

The bad thing, they had only one enemy, Vampires. The Vampires watched every werewolf they knew about, even going so far as to watch their mates as well.

"Chance, Murdock, please stop. I don't want you two fighting over me." Aliee pleaded.

The two males stopped staring each other down as Chance put his hands up in surrender, Murdock sighed in defeat as he backed off. Jake came back in from garage, Aliee looked at him as he stopped in the doorway.

She went over to him and whispered something in his ear, both Chance and Murdock watched curiously as Jake and Aliee disappeared into the garage, closing the door behind them.

"Jake, I think it's time that we tell Murdock about Swat and that I go with with you and Chance on the calls. I have a feeling that somebody will be showing up soon now that I've found my mate." Aliee said softly.

"Really, how soon do you think?" Jake replied curiously.

"I don't know, but soon, they keep an eye on all of us. I don't have anything against the Vampires, they just keep tabs on us for some reason." Aliee responded.

"If they've been watching you and you've been here, does that mean they've been watching Chance and I too? Do they know about Swat and do they pose a threat to any of us?" Jake suddenly questioned, his voice rising in pitch.

Aliee hesitated a bit before answering Jake's questions.

"No they shouldn't be watching you or Chance and they shouldn't know about Swat either. As for posing a threat to us, they do feed off mortals but not without eventually turning them." Aliee answered.

The door suddenly flew open and the two looked over to see Murdock and Chance standing in the doorway looking at the both of them. Chance walked around Murdock and up to Jake and Aliee's side, his eyebrows pulled together.

"I don't think we can hide it anymore." Aliee announced gently.

Murdock tilted his head to the side curiously as Chance looked at Jake and Aliee looked at Chance. Murdock stepped into the garage an up to Aliee, she took his hand and led him over to a hatch hidden on the floor and opened it.

"Go on Murdock you'll be fine, trust me." Aliee said, pointing down into the hatch.

-

Murdock climbed down into the hatch, setting his feet on the ladder, then stopping to look back up at Aliee before beginning his descent. Aliee looked back sweetie, as the husky disappeared down the ladder.

Aliee climbed down after him, but stayed back against the wall as Murdock stood in awe of what he saw. He gaped at the large, sleak, black jet easily recognizable as the Turbokat.

He slowly ran one hand across it's hull, almost reverently before looking back at Aliee who was leaning against the wall quietly. He walked over to her and took her hands in his tightly.

"You're one of the Swat Kats." Murdock said softly.

"Yes... I'm one of them, you know who the other two are." Aliee replied quietly as she nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent.

"So you're not the only one with big secrets." Murdock laughed.

Aliee kissed him lightly on the cheek then twisted out of his arms and danced across the floor towards the back wall of the hanger.

Jake and Chance soon came down and explained to Murdock that it was important to keep this a secret from everyone else.

Murdock nodded his understanding then looked to Aliee as she stood under the nose of the jet, she looked back at all three of them before twirling across the floor on her tiptoes towards them.

"Aliee, are you absolutely sure that they're coming?" Jake asked.

Aliee stopped beside Murdock, her arms droping to her sides as the seriousness of the subject hit her.

"I'm sure, I'm just not sure when they're coming." Aliee sighed.

Jake put a hand up to his chin and began to think about it while Chance leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and Murdock wrapped an arm around Aliee's waist.

Aliee's eyes narrowed at the phone hanging on the wall when the alarm suddenly went off, echoing through the hanger and the garage.

Chance answered it quickly as Aliee's pupils narrowed into tiny, dark slits. Murdock looked down at her and began rubbing her sides.

While Chance was on the phone, Jake went over to his locker next to Chance's and quickly got ready.

Aliee followed after him going to her own locker and pulling her flight suit out before stripping and slipping into it quickly. She then reached back in again and pulled out a rubber band which she used to tie her hair up into a solid bun.

Finally, she pulled out her mask and helmet and donned them as well, becoming the Swat Kat known as Kat.

Chance hung up the phone and ran over to his own locker and began to gear up as he filled Razor and Kat in on the problem.

Kat stood in front of Murdock looking up at him, she rubbed his ears before going up on to her tiptoes. "Stay inside." She told him.

"Okay...be safe." Murdock replied before kissing her on the lips softly.

"I will, I promise." Kat whispered before kissing him back, then running over to her Cyclotron parked next to the Turbokat on the turntable.

The three waited in their respective vehicles as the turntable lowered them down through the floor and to the launch tunnel.

Kat took off first, roaring down and out off the tunnel followed by the Turbokat seconds later, leaving Murdock standing in the middle of the hanger.

After watching them leave, Murdock headed back upstairs and closed up the garage then went into the living room.

He sighed as he sat down on the couch quietly and turned on the T.V to see Ann Gora standing in front of a half burning building.

"An Hour and a half later"

Kat sat on her bike holding a hand over her wounded bicep as the turntable with her and the Turbokat on it came to a stop. She had a cut running down one cheek and one ear had a small rip in it.

The canopy of the Turbokat shot back and the other two members lept out. Razors helmet had a crack runing through it and the right arm of his flight suit was gone. His right arm itself, was bleeding from several ugly scratches.

The front of T-bone's flight suit was ripped open revealing that he bore a good sized gash across his chest, but otherwise he wasn't as beat up as Razor and Kat were.

Murdock had come back down into the hanger when he heard the jet return, he gave the three a concerned look when he caught the smell of smoke coming off them.

Kat scratched at her torn ear making it bleed as the three of them went to their lockers and removed their helments and masks. Murdock looked away as they all gently striped off their gear and partially redressed in their coveralls. Taking care to leave their wounds uncovered to be treated.

"Aliee, are you okay." Murdock saked as he touched her torn ear carefully.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." Aliee scoffed.

Murdock looked down at her sternly while she looked back up at him sweetly. Jake walked over to one wall and grabbed the large white box with red cross on it, he then went over to Aliee and forced her to sit down on one workbench.

Chance came over and sat down next to Aliee, the blood on his chest staining his fur. Jake took out a spool of thick, black tread and a needle from the box.

After threading the needle, Jake pinched the two sides of Aliee's ear between his finger's and began to sew her ear back together. Aliee hissed as the needle and thread passed through her ear.

Murdock watched on quietly as Jake worked on Aliee's ear, causing it to twitch a few times as he sewed. Once finished, Jake slapped her shoulder then moved over to work on Chance.

Chance sighed and tried to relax as his buddy cleaned and sewed up the wound.

Aliee stood and took a large bandage from the Med Kit and wrapped it around her bicep, then took a smaller one and applied it to her cheek.

"So, anything happen while we were gone?" Aliee

questioned as she finished getting dressed.

"No...Why?" The husky answered.

Aliee shrugged then walked over to the ladder and climbed it quickly.

Murdock watched as Aliee disappeared then turned back to Jake and Chance slowly. "So what was it this time?" He queried.

"Dark Kat and Hard Drive were working together. Hard Drive zapped himself into the Enforcer's defence systems, and managed to blow it up, the usual thing for him. At least Aliee didn't snap with anger." Chance replied softly.

"Oh, does that usually happen to her?" Murdock asked tilting his head to the side.

"No not all the time, but she has her moments when she does." Jake responded as he continued to close up Chance's chest wound slowly.

-

Aliee wondered around upstairs eating and getting drinks of water or milk at separate times of the hour as she watched the garage alone.

When the bandaged up and fully dressed Jake and Chance along with Murdock came up from the hanger, Aliee walked down the hall towards her room. She yawned loudly as she scratched at the stitches in her ear absently.

Murdock looked down the hallway as Aliee entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"She's tired, this early in the afternoon." He commented puzzled.

"Yeah, she gets pretty tired after all that. It's hard to keep her wolf under control when she wants to beat the snot out of somebody." Jake said.

Chance sat down on the couch propping one leg up across the rest of the cushions. While Murdock claimed the recliner leaving Jake to push Chance's leg off the couch so he could sit down. After they were seated, Murdock turned on the T.V to watch the Afternoon news.

"Later that night"

Aliee tossed and turned under her sheets making the the bed shake and scrap up against the walls loudly. She was sweating heavily, soaking her sheets, cloths and fur.

Aliee moaned lightly as she rolled over onto her side, crushing her wounded arm under her.

Murdock walked out of his bedroom and looked to Aliee's room, only to find Chance and Jake sitting on either side of her door on chairs pulled from the kitchen like guards.

"What's going on?" Murdock asked as he walked upto them.

"Aliee is going through her healing process, she's just taking it a little harder than normal." Chance answered.

"Wow, her healing process must be rough." Murdock replied as a chill made his fur stand on end.

"Yeah, most of the time it is." Jake added quietly.

"Why are you guys out here guarding her door?" Murdock continued curiously.

" We're just making sure that nobody disturbs her." Jake yawned.

"She must be having a rougher night than I thought." The dog whispered gently.

Suddenly the scraping stoped stopped and was replaced by the sounds of footsteps. Jake and Chance stood up and all three watched as the doorknob twisted and the door opened.

Aliee walked out with her eye's half closed, she tiredly walked passed them and down the hall to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door roughly, letting it bang off of the counter. Grabbing a can of milk, she popped the top and gulped the contents down greedily.

Milk ran down from the corners of her mouth as she finished the can. Closing the fridge door and throwing the empty can in the trash, she stumbled back to her room slamming her door closed behind her.

Her footsteps where heard stumbling around on the other side of the door. When they finally stopped, the sounds of the bed rubbing against the wall resumed, and was soon joined by the sounds of soft whimpers and yelps.

"Good lord." Murdock whispered under his breath.

"No kidding." Chance sighed.

"Lets just leave her alone for now, then if she's not doing any better later we can give her something to ease the pain." Jake spoke.

"Why not giver her something now." The husky growled.

"Because knowing Aliee, she wouldn't take it. This to her isn't the worst part of it." Jake hissed back.

"I think she would take it, I mean listen to her." Murdock spat.

A muffled shout from out of the room telling them shut up cut Jake's retort off. The three moved away from the door so they wouldn't wake Aliee again.

Jake gave Murdock a stern look, Murdock stared back as he curled his fingers into tight fists.

"Murdock." Aliee called out from her room.

Murdock looked at the door, as he went to open it Jake stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"All I'm saying, is that I've known Aliee longer." Jake said.

Murdock shook Jake's hand off and opened the door. Aliee lay on her side trembling, the bed under her pain stricken body moving with her.

Murdock went over and kneeled down next to the bed, taking her hand in his.

"What is it Aliee?" He whispered.

"Tylenol, Morphine. Anything to ease the pain, even just a little." Aliee whimpered softly.

"Okay, I'll go get you some." Murdock whispered as he stood up.

The husky gave Jake a glare as he closed Aliee's door then walked passed him into the kitchen.

On top of the fridge were the painkillers, he grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, opened it and poured two tablets out into his hand.

Murdock then went over to a cabinet and got a glass, then went over to the sink and filled it with water.

Leaving the kitchen with the painkillers and water, he wallked back into Aliee's room and set the glass of water down on the bedside table.

Kneeling down, Murdock gave Aliee the pills and watched as she slipped them into her mouth. He then gave her the water and waited as Aliee drank it all down in one gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 4

"The Next Morning"

Aliee came out of her room groggily, swaying from side to side and bumping into walls as she moved. Her eyes were still half closed as if she was still half asleep.

Chance watched as Aliee flopped down onto the couch, he walked over to the couch and knelt down beside it.

Aliee's face was buried deep into the couch's cushions, she felt Chance's knee nudge her elbow and she turned her head to look up at him.

"Are you still not feeling too good Aliee?" Chance asked, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Just dizzy, and I have just the slightest pain in my leg." Aliee replied.

"Dizzy, you've never gotten dizzy from this before." Chance commented.

"I know, maybe it was the medicine or something, I don't know." Aliee continued.

"Do you think you'll be able to work today, or will you need to take the day off?" The tom asked.

"No...no I can work Chance it's not that bad." Aliee quickly answered.

"Okay, I just don't want you to have an accident or anything." Chance sighed.

"Where are Jake and Murdock at?" Aliee suddenly questioned.

"They went out to get some lunch, it's almost one in the afternoon." Chance informed her.

"Oh." Aliee grunted.

"Yeah don't worry about it, they're going to bring something back for us. Knowing Nancy, she'll be asking where you are. Going to Charle's Dinner is like your crack." Chance chuckled.

He quickly sombered before speaking again. "Aliee do you really think Murdock's the one, I mean have you really imprinted on him?" Chance asked.

"Yes Chance, he is." Aliee replied.

Chance rubbed the small of her back softly and listened as she groaned lightly, he smiled then stood and walked out.

-

Aliee contniued to lay on her stomach with her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, back and onto the couch.

Her ears perked up when she recognized the sounds of the tow truck driving up the road toward the yard.

"Chance, they're almost here." The she-kat called out.

The burly tom looked up from the car he was working on in the garage to look at Aliee stretched out across the couch, with her feet hanging over one arm.

Then the sound of tires on gravel and the low rumble of an engine coming to a stop made the tom look the other way. Aliee continued to lay on the couch and didn't get up when Jake, Murdock and Chance entered the room.

Aliee's ears flattened down to the side of her head and the fur on the back of her neck stood up when she heard the loud growl of a dump truck approaching, she hissed lowly as it came closer.

"Burke and Murray are coming." She growled.

Chance and Jake's ears flattened similarly as Murdock let out a deep rumble from his throat.

Aliee continued to lay on the couch as the large, partially rusted dump truck backed up in front of the Garage.

The thud of the truck's doors closing echoed in Aliee's ears as Murdock, Jake and Chance went out to meet the two annoying toms.

Inside Aliee could hear the laughter and taunts coming from the two junk kats. Growling, she stood and stormed outside in her white tank top and shorts.

"Burke, Murray! Get out of here before I charge you for harassment!" She snarled loudly.

Burke and Murray looked at Aliee angrily as she stalked up to them. Jake, Chance and Murdock watched Aliee cautiously as she came to a stop right in front of Murray. Standing over the short, plump kat, she grinned down at him smugly.

Murray looked up at Aliee as she continued to grin down at him. He lashed out at her, but was unsuccessful as Aliee moved out of the way.

"Nice try." Aliee taunted as she turned and went back inside.

"Burke, Murray. Get out of here now." Jake demanded calmly.

Burke snorted at the short, chocolate furred tom as he and Murray climbed back into their truck, and dumped it's contents before driving off in a cloud of dust.

The three Salvage yard workers had to leap away to avoid being buried in the junk. Murray stuck his head out of his window as he drove off and laughed at them.

Aliee looked out the window when she heard the truck drive off, and saw the three males standing in front of the tall mound of rusted, jagged scrap metal.

She rumbled low in her chest as she walked away from the window and to her room to change into her coveralls.

She listened to the sounds of metal on metal as Chance, Jake and Murdock began to sort though the pile.

Once she was dressed, she went outside to help clear away the rest of the pile from the front of the grage.

As the rest of the day went on, Aliee forgot about her pains and she had eaten her lunch without chewing. While Jake, Chance and Murdock had kept to their own business.

-

Aliee picked the bits of food out of her teeth with her claws as she gazed down at the remains of her lunch.

"You're a very messy eater, you know that." Murdock said as he passed by.

"I know, I'll clean it up." Aliee shot back.

Murdock stopped and cocked his head to the side as he frowned down at her, then turned and continued on his way.

Aliee stood and went to the sink taking her plate with her, then she returned to the table with a dishtowel and wiped up the mess she had made.

For the rest of the day, Aliee stayed near the back of the garage, keeping the return of her aching pains in her leg and spine to her self.

"Aliee." Jake called out.

"Yeah Jake." Aliee replied as she stepped away from a tall stack of tires.

Jake tilted his head to the side as he watched Aliee steadily limp over to him.

"Aliee are you okay? Please don't lie to me either." Jake questioned.

"I'm just a little sore, but I'm fine Jake." Aliee answered.

"Okay, about earlier with Burke and Murray. What were you thinking? What did you plan on doing to Murray when you went up to him?" The slim tom inquired.

"I don't know, I've always been able to hold back with them, so I didn't think of doing anything to them, never will. I was just being somewhat lenient with the harassment charges." Aliee shrugged.

"Oh you didn't really meant it?" Jake responded.

Aliee watched as Jake took a wrench out of the toolbox next to her, he looked back and set his hand on her shoulder.

Aliee leaned back against the workbench with her elbows supporting her weight as Murdock enterd the garage with a bottle of water in his hand.

The husky walked over to the two of them, he kissed Aliee lightly on the cheek and then patted Jake on the back.

"So what's on the agenda for later?" Murdock questioned.

"I don't know." Aliee replied.

"Whatever happens I guess." Jake added.

"Where's Chance at?" Murdock asked.

"He's down in the hanger." Jake answered.

"Oh, I should have figured that's where he would be." The canine snorted.

As if summoned, Chance's head suddenly popped up out of the hangar entrance and looked at them.

"I heard my name called." Chance spoke as he climbed up out of the hatch.

"No, I was just wondering where you disappeared to Chance." Murdock informed the tabby.

"Ah, so I came up here for nothing then." Chance continued.

"No, not really." Jake replied.

"Oh?" Chance asked as he walked over to the group.

"Yeah, Murdock and I need to talk to you about something." Jake responded.

Aliee scratched her ear then pushed off the workbench, she went into the house part of the garage and plopped down on the couch to watch T.V.

-

Jake looked through the door at Aliee then turned back to the others, Chance folded his arms over his chest and Murdock leaned back onto the workbench.

"Alright, tomorrow is Aliee's birthday and I think we should do something special for her. She's been through a lot in the last year, and I'm sure she'll appreciate it if we gave her the day off." Jake whispered.

"I'm sure she would Jake." Chance added as he unfolded one arm and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you think Murdock?" Jake asked, looking at the dog with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we should do more than just give her the day off, let's take her out to dinner." The husky replied quietly.

Jake looked back through the door at Aliee again and saw that her ears were turned towards them, he looked back to Murdock and Chance and gestured them over to the open hatch.

"She's been listening to us." Jake whispered as he began to climb down the ladder.

Murdock looked over Chance's shoulder to the open door and saw that Aliee's ears where no longer twisted toward them, she was attentively staring at the T.V as it flickered it's light onto her face.

The light glinted aff her emerald eyes as she redirected them from the T.V to him, she smiled softly then looked back to the T.V. Murdock returned the smile then followed the other two over to the hatch.

He climbed down the ladder and when his feet hit the ground he turned and went into the main hanger.

-

Jake and Chance stood waiting for him just a few yards away from the entrance next to the Turbokat.

Murdock glanced back at the opining in the ceiling of the hangar before going over to the two toms.

"Aliee's not thrilled about her birthday, but we'll do our best to make it as good as we possibly can for her." Jake said quietly.

"Aliee doesn't like her birthday?" Murdock asked.

Jake and Chance looked at the brown and white husky, then at each other.

"She has her reasons not to like it, but we can't go into detail why. We don't understand much about werewolves, like what's to be expected." Jake continued.

"She's good at helping us with Dark Kat and the others, but we're also dreading that she can be controlled the most easily while in her werewolf form." Chance spoke up.

"Back when we were in high school, she ran into Dark Kat, sometimes she wouldn't be seen for weeks or months after that. She eventually asked us to help her fake her own death so Dark Kat wouldn't look for her anymore or try to use her for something." Jake finished.

"Controlled state of being a werewolf. Maybe the reason she's not happy about her birthday is because she'll turn tomorrow." Murdock mused.

"Maybe." Chance answered.

The three males looked to each other, Murdock crossed his arms over his chest as his tail lowered until it touched the back of his thighs.

Chance scratched behind his ear as he gazed down at a stain on the floor, while Jake walked over and sat at his workbench.

"Should we lock her down here, just for the night?" Chance broke the tense silence that had descended.

"It would be a good idea buddy, if it weren't for the fact that with her claws and strength, she can rip through steel like it was butter." Jake returned.

"I was only suggesting that we could do that, or what if she went to her cabin up in the mountains." Chance continued.

"That's a good idea, Chance and I will close up the shop tomorrow as soon as possible and go out on patrol over the city." Jake started.

Murdock nodded quietly as he fidgeted with the fur on his arm, he looked the other way as Jake and Chance exchanged a quiet look.

"Murdock, go ahead and pack up some cloths for the both of you, and head out to the cabin tonight." Chance spoke up.

"Okay, how long do you want us to stay there for?" The husky questioned.

"Two days, maybe a week just to be safe." Jake answered.

Jake looked at Chance then to Murdock, before picking up a device shaped like a white triangle with red circle on it from his workbench.

He turned and held the device out to the husky, Murdock took it and looked it over before looking back at Jake with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"It's a communicator, it can't be monitored or tracked, so we don't have to worry about anybody finding out who we are. If anything goes wrong, just call us by pressing the red circle and speaking into it." Jake informed.

"Thanks Jake, I'll be sure to call if anything happens." Murdock replied, before turning to leave the hanger and go pack.

Jake turned back to his workbench as Murdock left and Chance went around to the back of the Turbokat and hooked a long hose up to the jets fuel tanks.

-

Murdock searched through Aliee's dresser drawers as he packed her cloths, Aliee walked in and watched him quietly as he packed the suitcase.

Her presence in the doorway went unnoticed as the husky pulled open her underwear drawer, then hesitated for a few seconds before reaching in.

"You're not embarrassed to touch my underwear are you Murdock?" Aliee giggled lightly.

Murdock turned his head at her voice and watched as she came over to him and placed her under things in the suitcase for him. Aliee smiled softly up at him as she closed the suitcase quietly.

"So where are we going?" The she-kat questioned.

"Up into the mountains to the cabin, for your birthday of course." Murdock answered as he picked up the suitcase by its handle.

"When are we living?" Aliee continued politely.

Murdock walked out the door and down the hall with Aliee following him.

"We'll be leaving once we're all packed up, so you should be getting ready to leave." Murdock responded as he stopped to grab one of the sleeping bags from the couch in the living room.

"I am ready Murdock." The she-kat huffed as she grabbed the other sleeping bag.

After Murdock had put the suitcase and sleeping bag in the trunk of Aliee's car, he went back inside to get his own things.

As he walked past Chance's room on his way to his own, he caught sight of something glinting in the sun light coming through the window.

Curious as to what it was, he walked in and saw that it was a framed picture of two tom-kittens.

One kitten who looked to be about seven years old, and had the same fur coloring and pattern as Chance, had one arm wraped around the other's shoulders.

The other kitten looked to be about six and had the same fur pattern. But his coloring was slightly darker, and his muzzle wasn't quite as full.

Aliee came in and stopped next to him.

"That's a picture of Chance and his younger brother." She whispered.

"Really, I didn't know Chance had a younger brother?" Murdock asked.

"His name is Cody, he went missing at the age of six, it was not long after that picture was taken in fact. Nobody has seen or heard from him since he disappeared." Aliee replied in a hushed voice.

"Wow he disappeared when he was only six, that must have been hard on Chance and his family." Murdock gasped.

"That's what he said it was like at first, but he and his mother eventually got over it. When Chance came of age, he joined the Enforcers in honor of Cody, and while he wont admit it, I think Chance is doing Swat for Cody too." Aliee spoke softly.

"I feel sorry for him and his family. What about their father, you didn't mention him?" Murdock continued.

"Their father left shortly after Cody was born. I know you probably would Murdock, but there's no use in it now, he's been gone for twenty years." Aliee sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder then walked out.

Murdock sighed deeply as he left for his own room to pack up his clothes.

Aliee met him outside next to her car, and soon after they were driving off towards the mountains.

"Dark Kat's Lair"

"My Lord Dark Kat, we found him in an abandoned government lab buried out in the desert." One ninja spoke, bowing low to his master.

Nearby, a group of ninjas were carefully placing a giant piece of equipment.

The device consted of a round metal base with a control panel rising up out of the front, and a vertical glass tube filled with liquid was attached at it's center. The top of the glass cylinder was capped by a metal lid which was connected to the bottom by a arm in the back of the machine.

As Dark Kat approached the chamber, he listened to the steady beeping of it's life support system.

"So, this is the product of the government's secret War Kat experiment. It's a shame the program was shut down, it had so much potential." Dark Kat smirked triumphantly.

The giant cloaked kat gazed at the burly tom-kat floating in the tube, the only movement the kat made was the slow rise and fall of his chest, and the movement of his hair and fur in the liquid.

The tom was floating in the fetal position with his knees brought up to his chest and had his arms and tail curled around them. The kat's head was tucked down into the gap between his chest and knees.

The kat had four stripes on each arm and had three more on it's back, he had an oxygen mask strapped over his nose and mouth from which bubbles periodically escaped.

The only thing he was wearing was a set of dog tags that hung from his neck which read: Furlong Cody J.

Dark Kat turned away from the chamber to his head ninja standing nearby.

"The government also experimented with mind control, they developed a serum that can be used to control the brain of anyone it is injected into. I need you and your men to find it and bring it to me so I can inject it into our frienad here." Dark Kat demanded.

"Yes Lord Dark Kat, it will be done." The ninja replied, bowing down then vanishing into the shadows.

Dark Kat turned back to the tube and once more looked at the muscular blonde tom inside it. His evil laughter boomed loudly throughout the room, the Creeplings around him hissed and chuckled along with their master's laughter.

"Come my Creeplings, let us depart for a joyous celebration." Dark Kat boomed darkly, leaving the room followed by the small winged creatures.

Unoticed, the heart monitor of Cody's tube skipped a beat as his fingers suddently twitched, making the liquid at the top of the chamber ripple.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 5

"Megakat City Mountains"

Murdock pulled up and parked the car a few feet away from the door to the small cabin that Aliee owned, and used when she changed into her werewolf form.

Aliee opened her door and stepped out into the fresh mountain air, Murdock mirrored her stepping out on his side.

Murdock went around to the rear of the car and popped the trunk while Aliee unlocked and opened the door to the cabin.

Inside, an old shredded mattress on top of a small bed frame made up the bed in one corner, chains and shackles hung from the mantel piece.

Aliee walked over and pushed one of the hanging shackles back up onto the mantel.

Murdock walked in carrying the two sleeping bags and watched Aliee for a moment.

He then strode over to the small bed and set the two sleeping bags down on the floor next to it. The floorboards creaked and groaned as he moved.

Murdock walked back out to get their bags, while Aliee went around pulling the curtains across the windows.

The sun was quickly setting so the she-kat went over to the fireplace to start a fire.

Murdock came back a few seconds later and set their bags down so he could close and lock the door behind him.

"It's getting cold outside." The husky informed as he rubbed his arms.

"Yeah, it gets cold at night up here in the mountains." Aliee replied as she kindled the fire.

Murdock looked around the small cabin, the bed was torn, the curtains pulled over the windows and the fire was going in the fireplace, lighting up the small cabin brightly.

Aliee stepped away from the fireplace allowing the heat to radiate over to Murdock so he would stop shaking.

Aliee sat down in one of the old tattered chairs next to the dinning table, through the doorway opposite the table was a tiny kitchen, big enough to allow one person into it at a time.

"We have no food in the fridge by the way Murdock." The she-kat announced, resting her head on the table.

"We don't?" Murdock asked.

"No, I haven't been up here in a few weeks, the food that's here is probably all rotten." Aliee continued.

"Tomorrow morning I'll go down to the little shop we passed and get some food for us." Murdock replied softly as he flopped down onto the bed, causing feathers to explode up around his body.

Aliee giggled as the cloud of feathers surrounded his body and settled on top of his chest, arms, legs and face.

The husky blew the feathers away from around his mouth and nose, so they would not stick to his face when he spoke.

Aliee continued to giggle at him, hidding her face in her hands so Murdock would not see how red her face was getting from giggling so hard at him.

"Oh stop laughing Aliee, it's not that funny." The canine huffed as he began to brush the feathers off his body.

Aliee stopped giggling and curled up in the tattered old chair as she watched the male dog.

Murdock stood off the bed and grabbed a sleeping bag from the floor, then unrolled and opened it on the bed.

He then then grabbed the other one and unrolled it on the floor next to it.

Finally, he went over to Aliee, picked her up and carried her over to the bed. When he got there, he put her down in the open sleeping bag, pulled her shoes off and zipped the bag up.

Pulling his own boots off and sliding into his own sleeping bag on the floor, Murdock stared at the fire as he drifted off to sleep.

That night, every time Aliee moved in her sleeping bag, it caused a cloud of feathers to fall from the bed and onto Murdock.

"Early the next morning"

Murdock woke, climbing out of his sleeping bag and the blanket of feathers.

The fire in the fireplace had died down to smouldering logs sometime in the night, looking up at Aliee, he found her still fast asleep in her sleeping bag.

The husky pulled his boots on, then stood and grabed the keys off the table, leaving for the shop at the end of the road.

"Dark Kat's Lair"

Dark Kat sat at a long table in his chambers, looking over the files of known werewolves that a clan of vampires had given him, he shifted through the files looking for just the right one.

There was a sudden knock on his door before a ninja came through the door with a cell phone in his hand.

"Sir, there is a call for you from the vampire clan you made a pact with." The ninja informed, handing Dark Kat the phone.

"What do you have for me?" Dark Kat commanded harshly.

"We've tracked a female werewolf into the Megakat City mountains, she's very strong, you're going to need our help on capturing her." The voice on the phone replied.

"Where is she?" Dark Kat demanded.

"In a small cabin in a remote area, she has a companion with her, but I received a call earlier saying that he is currently not there. I don't think he'll be back for a while, but I suggest that you send someone to get her soon." The male voice responded.

Dark Kat waved for the ninja that had brought him the phone, the tom came up next to him and bowed low then looked up at him.

Dark Kat covered the mouthpiece of the phone and looked down at him.

"Take some of your men with tranduilizer guns and go into the mountains. Bring me that she-kat before the end of the day, is that understood." Dark Kat growled.

He then uncovered the mouthpiece. "Where is this remote area?" Dark Kat questioned hastily, then handed the tom the phone so he could listen.

After the phone was hung up, the tom took his best men and headed out to get the she-kat that Dark Kat so desperately needed.

Dark Kat drummed on the table with his large fingers, his claws tapped on the wood as he drummed with a hollow sound.

After a few seconds of this, he stood up straight and walked out of his chamber.

"The Cabin"

Aliee's eyes fluttered open in the faint light of the morning sun shining through the curtains of the cabin. A gentle breeze made the windows rattle softly.

The she-kat stretched out in her sleeping bag, feeling the escape of the feathers out from under her body.

Aliee yawned softly as she scratched the back of her neck and rolled over. Only to roll off the small bed and hit the floor with a soft thud.

Aliee climbed out of her bag quickly when she heard the sounds of snapping twigs coming from outside. She looked around for Murdock but he was gone.

"He's probably out getting the food." Aliee mused quietly as the sounds continued, one of which stopped at the cabin's door.

Aliee tiptoed quietly over to the door to look through peephole, the only thing gaving her away was the creaking of the floorboards under her feet.

The rest of the sounds went around the cabin, each stopping at a window.

Aliee froze in place, turning her head to look at the kat shaped shadows peering into the cabin through the thin curtains.

Suddenly the windows shattered and three darts pierced through the fur and skin of her body.

One dart struck her in the side of her neck, another hit her on the forearm, and the last stuck into in the small of her back.

Aliee quickly pulled each one of the out, but wasn't fast enough as soon after, she began to feel dizzy and stager around the room.

Aliee tripped over her own feet and hit her forehead on the edge of the table cutting it.

The door then flew open and eight tall, broad, heavily muscled toms dressed in black entered.

Blood dripped onto the floor from the small cut on Aliee's forehead. She stood up slowly but staggered as she tried to move towards them.

She felt dizzy and weak, her eyes drooped heavily as Aliee finally fell to the floor unconscious.

One of the burly toms came over and hefted Aliee up off the ground, then turned and followed the others out.

"Sometime Later"

When Murdock returned, he immediately noticed that the door was standing wide open.

Upon seeing the broken windows, he lept out of the car leaving the engine running and ran inside.

Looking around, he found the three tranquilizer darts on the floor near the door and the small dabbles of blood near the table.

Murdock reached into one pocket and pulled out the communicator Jake had given him.

He held his finger over the red circle in the middle of the triangle, but instead of pushing it, he shoved the device back into his pocket and rushed out the door.

Closing the door behind him, he got back into the car and sped down the road. In his hand was one of the tranquilizer darts, on it's side, in small, almost invisible letters was D.K.

"At least I can track them to where they are going." Murdock growled, as he followed the tire tracks leading deeper into the mountains.

"Dark Kat's Lair"

The eight toms had taken Aliee to Dark Kat immediately, they had bound her feet and hands in chains so she could not easily escape.

Aliee had begun to come around as they set her down in front of Dark Kat.

One dark dressed tom with crimson red fur, took a metal collar hanging from one wall by a chain, and attached it around her neck.

The room they were in was lined with windows high up along one wall, allowing the sun to pour in, another wall had a window looking into another room in it.

The third wall had the only door and the fouth, opposite the window lined wall, was where Aliee was chained up. The walls were also made from stone.

"Ah you managed to capture her almost without a scratch." The large hooded tom boomed, as he lifted Aliee's chin up so he could see her face.

Aliee hissed and bared her fangs at Dark Kat, angrily jerking her head away from his massive hand that could easily crush her head.

Dark Kat held on to her chin tightly with his index finger, middle finger and thumb.

The more Aliee tried to pull her face away, the harder he held on to it.

"You'll be a nice addition to my little family." Dark Kat chuckled.

"No! I'll never help you!" Aliee shouted as she finally pulled her face out of his grip.

"You have no choice in the matter little one, you're going to join me whether you like it or not." Dark Kat cackled lightly.

Aliee tried to bite Dark Kat's hand as he reached down for her again, but he quickly pulled his hand back before Aliee could sink her teeth into it.

Dark Kat glared down at her with hatred filling his eyes, Aliee's ears flattened as the giant kat grabbed the front of her shirt.

He lifted her up until she was looking him straight in eyes, leaving her feet to dangle in mid air.

"Tomorrow is a full moon, and you're going to be staying with me until I have no further need for you. Soon the War kat will awaken and I'll have my own two creature army." Dark Kat said harshly, his hot breath hitting her in the face.

Dark Kat dropped Aliee to the ground, she landed on her side with a loud thud making the metal collar around her throat choke her.

"I know that it's you're birthday and that werewolves change into their wolf form on their birthdays. I look forward to seeing it." Dark Kat said eagerly.

Aliee looked up at the black hooded tom as he walked away from her. He stopped and turned to the darkly dressed, crimson furred tom standing at the door.

"Have your men found that mind control serum yet?" Dark Kat growled lowly.

"No Dark Kat we haven't, they're having a hard time tracking down where the government hid it." The Crimson tom responded.

"Find it before the War Kat awakens or else." Dark Kat threatened as he walked through the door.

"Yes Dark kat." The crimson tom replied as he followed Dark Kat out.

-

For the next few hours, Aliee pulled on the chains binding her wrists together as she gazed out of the windows. Each time she pulled on the chains, the chains would bite into her fur and skin.

As the sun set, it's orange rays streamed through the windows and hit the top of the room inches away from the top of Aliee's head.

Aliee hunched down away from the light, but not enough to get away from it as the sun fully set.

As the nearly full moon rose over the mountain peaks, Aliee felt the muscles under her fur begin to tighten.

She began to tremble and pain shot through her body as it began to contort itself into her werewolf form.

The she-kat began to grind her teeth together, almost cracking them under the pressure of her jawbones clenching together.

She cursed under her breath as the moonlight hit her full in the face, causing her to arch her back and the bulge of her spine to become visible through her black fur.

Her shirt riped at the seams and her bra straps snaped as her body become larger than what they could hold.

Her hands became larger as her arms and legs grew longer and her muzzle expanded out.

Aliee gasped for air as the collar around her neck grew tight, cutting off her air supply.

Aliee's expanding neck continued to push against it until the metal screeched and gave way, allowing the broken collar to clatter to the floor loudly.

The chains around her wrists and ankles similarly clattered to the floor as they reached their limits.

Aliee crotched down on the floor, whimpering as her spine cracked and popped with the sickly contortion of her body.

Her fingers popped as they lengthened and the skin stretched with them.

Aliee backed herself into a corner keeping her head down, as her ears grew longer by inches and her fangs extended into white, pearly spears.

All the while, Dark Kat watched eagerly through the window in the other room. He grinned and backed away from the window as her transformation ended.

-

Dark Kat opened the door to Aliee's room widely, looking toward the monster backed into the back corner of the room.

The only sorce of light being the moon light washing in from the windows, fell across the long, narrow head of the beast.

Dark Kat entered the room, closing the door behind him. As he did, Aliee looked up at him with her fiery green eyes.

Dark Kat stepped toward her, uncaring that she was getting ready to rip the purple slime that walked toward her limb from limb.

She suddenly lashed out with one paw and raked her claws down the stonewall threateningly.

The screeching sound of her claws on the wall, was accompanied by tiny sparks that danced off her claw tips like a braze of faint lights.

Dark Kat stood still and watched her actions.

Aliee slowly pushed one of her four toed dog paws forward, then another.

Dark Kat remained still as Aliee strode on all fours up to him. When she reached him she stood up, towering over the purple furred tom by eleven inches.

Dark Kat looked up and into the eyes of the shadowed wolf's face. Her eyes flashed in the dark, staring down at him with rage burning inside them like a wild fire.

Drool escaped from her mouth to slide down her fur onto her chin. Aliee hunched down, coming eye to eye with the evil scum of Megakat City.

She blew hot, wolf's breath into his face, her lips curled back to bare her fangs.

The drool dripped off the end of Aliee's muzzle, the almost silent plop of it hitting the floor caught her attention for a split second.

It was all Dark Kat needed as he suddenly gripped her throat between his index finger and thumb. He squeezed down on it gently and forced Aliee down onto her knees.

"Back with Murdock"

Murdock had followed the tire tracks deeper into the woods, to a remote dirt road that lead even deeper into the forest.

Murdock followed them and went on looking for any sign of where Aliee might have been taken.

As he drove, Murdock turned the car's headlights off to keep anybody from spotting him from a distance.

His grip on the wheel tightened when he saw the road ended in a clearing ahead of him.

He stopped just beyond the edge of the clearing behind some trees before anybody saw him.

A large building with three others attached to it stood menacingly in the center of the open area.

An old rusted chain-link fence surrounded the cleraing. Some parts of it had fallen to the ground, while others had gaping holes in it.

Turning off the car, he reached into the back seat and pulled a black t-shirt out of the back.

Using his teeth and claws, he cut out ear and eyeholes, fashioning it into a makeshift Swat Kat style mask.

He tied it around his head quickly and climbed out of the car. Keeping his guard up, he made his way over to one of the the fallen sections of the fence.

Murdock took quick, quite steps toward the darkened side of the main building.

Thankful that he had decided to wear dark clothing today, he pressed himself back against it's wall, and watched as a darkly dressed tom passed by him without seeing him.

When the guard disappeared around a corner, Murdock silently slipped into the not so forgotten building.

-

Howling and snarls echoed throughout the halls of the building, as Murdock sneaked through the building.

Murdock rounded a corner following the sounds quietly, taking light, cautious steps through the barely lit hallways.

The howling became louder as the husky moved, at the end of this hall was a door from which the sounds were coming from.

Murdock slowly approached the door, but had to duck into a dark room quickly when the door suddenly opened.

Dark Kat walked out through the open door with a pleased smile on his face, his finger's were stained red with blood.

Murdock watched from his hiding place as Dark Kat closed the door behind him, the quiet click of it closing could not be heard over the loud snarling coming from the room beyond.

Once Dark Kat had left, Murdock stepped out into the hall again and rushed over to the door, silently he twisted the doorknob and carefully pushed the door open.

-

As soon as Murdock had opened the door, the snarling and howling stopped. He took a few steps into the room closing the door behind him with his fingertips.

As he walked further into the moon lit room, a black figure almost seven feet high stalked him from the shadows.

A low rumbling from behind him suddenly caught Murdock's attention, he quickly whirled around, but nothing was there.

Turning back around, he came muzzle to muzzle with a black beast with harsh, fiery emerald eyes. It's hot breath wafting over his white and brown fur.

The creature's arms dangled in front of its torso limply, drool seeped from its massive muzzle and it's teeth were like sharp daggers.

The monster could easily take his head in its mouth and crush it without the slightest bit of effort!

Murdock's entire body tensed, leaving him unable to move away from the beast.

The wolf's long back legs where bent, showing that it wasn't standing at its full height. It's tail lay limp behind it, not a sway or a twitch to it.

The fur on it's body looked like black feathers, soft and blooming outward like a black rose. The light reflecting off it looked like tiny full moons.

Murdock swallowed a lump in his throat and took a step back from the wolf.

The black beast's ears perked up and its lips curled back in a low snarl as it rose up to its full height.

The husky had to tilt his head back to look up at the black beast.

The mounds on its chest suggested that it was female, Murdock took another step back, placing one foot behind the other.

"Aliee?" Murdock asked quietly.

As he took another step back, Aliee suddenly jutted forward and sank her fangs deep onto his right shoulder.

The next thing Murdock knew, Aliee had him pinned down on his back on the floor. With him struggling to free his shoulder from the huge black muzzle.

As he struggled, his warm liquid filled her mouth quickly, and she sank her teeth deeper into his shoulder, tearing at it.

Her teeth almost penetrated into his shoulder blade and missed his collarbone by only a few inches.

Murdock whimpered loudly when Aliee released her hold.

As she pulled her mouth away from his shoulder, her teeth, tongue and fur around her mouth was stained with his blood.

Her drool was no longer clear, instead it was crimson red with the blood of her friend she had not yet recognized in her werewolf form.

"Aliee it's me, Murdock. Don't you recognize me?" The husky stammered as he held his wounded and bleeding shoulder.

She growled loudly and began to lean down toward him again. She got down on all fours, her large, black body looming over his.

Her muzzle was only an inch from his when he looked into her eyes, they were no longer fiery and harsh emeralds, but soft and loving now.

"Aliee?" Murdock asked again softly.

The giant wolf leaned down and nuzzled his neck softly, then licked his wounded shoulder with great care.

Murdock winced as her rough tongue slid across the puncture holes in his shoulder.

Aliee carefully took the front of his shirt into her teeth and gently lifted him off the cold hard floor.

Murdock went over and took one of the lengths of chain from the floor. He then wrapped it around Aliee's neck lossely for a makeshift leash.

As he did so, he felt the wet, hot wounds on the back of her neck. One of her ears also had a sliver missing from it.

Murdock lead her out of the room silently, Aliee was hunched over as she followed him down the dark halls.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 6

As Murdock and Aliee snuck through the halls looking for a way out, they wondered into a large room. The only thing in the room was a large machine that let out a soft rhythmic beeping.

Murdock glanced at the muscular tabby tom-kat floating in the device's liquid filled chamber briefly, but didn't pay him any mind as he lead Aliee out of the room.

Murdock had just lead Aliee from the room with the homemade chain leash when an alarm suddenly went off throughout the building.

Aliee's ears perked up as she stood up on her back legs and gathered Murdock into her glossy, black furred arms.

The chain around her neck jingled as she began running down the halls with the husky in her arms.

Voices and rushed footsteps were soon heard coming up behind them.

The black werewolf began ducking and weaving through the hallways and rooms, looking for a way out of the building.

Murdock took handfuls of black fur into his hands and held on to Aliee as she ran through the halls, the burning and sting in his shoulder making him grit his teeth.

Finally, Aliee found a long corridor with double doors at the end of it.

Moonlight flowed in through the windows in the doors showing the way out.

Aliee quickly ran to the doors and kicked them open with one of her large, black, pawed feet.

Once outside, she ran in a blur of movements for the tree line as bullets began to whiz past both of them.

As soon as Aliee had found her car, she put Murdock down and disappeared behind the car, climbing into it's trunk.

After they were both in, Murdock started the car and took off down the long dark road hidden by the trees.

-

Murdock had drove out of the mountains nonstop, the movements of the wolf in the trunk making the car swerve.

"Aliee, you have to stop moving."Murdock stammered quietly, struggling to keep the car on the road.

The moving in the trunk stopped and he continued to drive as the sun began to rise.

Loud howling and whimpers of pain came from the trunk as the sun rose, causing Murdock's ears to flatten down as he drove.

The sounds finally stopped ten minutes later after the sun had risen.

The back seat rattled softly as Aliee pushed on it from the other side, the husky pulled over and got out.

Popping the trunk open, he looked down at the mostly nude black and blonde she-kat curled up in a ball.

Murdock took his shirt off and laid it over her body, he then touched her on the arm gently before cupping her chin in one hand.

"Aliee...wake up honey." He spoke softly.

The she-kat opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her companion with her soft green eyes.

She immediately noticed the bite wound on his shoulder and gasped loudly, the husky touched his shoulder softly with his fingertips.

Aliee grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her torso, then quickly climbed out of the trunk and touched Murdock's wounded shoulder.

He winced as she probed it lightly, his shoulder throbbed heavily from the pounding, pulsating sensations of the blood under the forming scabs.

Aliee leaned her head against his chest, her eyes narrowed and her fists curled into tight balls.

She shuddered violently into him as he continued to look down at her.

Silent tears fell from the she-kat as almost silent gasps of breath escaped from her as she sobbed quietly.

Murdock's ears flattened and he wrapped his good arm around Aliee's shoulder's then nuzzled the side of her face gently.

"Aliee I'm fine." The husky whispered into her ear.

"No...No you're not...I bit you Murdock... you're going to change into a werewolf, maybe violently." Aliee sobbed quietly.

Murdock pulled away from her, he put his index finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up so she was looking him in the eyes.

He placed his cold, wet nose on hers and closed his eyes. Reopening them, he looked straight into Aliee's glistening emerald pools.

Murdock then pressed his lips against hers roughly as he cupped her face in his warm hands.

"I'm going to change into a werewolf?" Murdock asked softly after he pulled away from her.

"Yes...tomorrow night is a full moon...you will change just like I will." Aliee replied.

Murdock pulled her closer with his good arm and rested his forehead on hers. He rubbed her nose with his softly.

Aliee pressed her lips against his, quickly wrapping both arms around his neck. She made sure she didn't rest her arm on his wounded shoulder.

She suddenly tore away from him and looked up at him.

"I need some sleep and so do you." Aliee spoke quietly.

"Do we need to go back to the cabin?" Murdock questioned.

"Yes we do, I'll contact Chance and Jake once we do." Aliee replied.

She then pulled away from him and got into the back seat.

Murdock looked at the rising sun coming over the horizon, then to the car door. The door was wide open and inviting.

He shrugged and crawled in closing the door behind him.

He rolled Aliee on top of him, and brought his legs up so he could lay down with her across the seat.

"Noon"

Murdock's eyes fluttered open to the image of trees quickly passing by through the windows.

He sat up and looked around, in the front seat Aliee was driving the car back into the mountains.

As Murdock sat up, a sudden pain jolted through his body, his head pounded and his blood thundered in his ears.

He groaned softly, Aliee slowed down as she came upon the cabin and looked back at him.

"Lay back down Murdock, you need to rest as much as possible." Aliee said.

"No I'm fine honey, just a little sore." The canine responded.

After Aliee had parked at the cabin and shut off the car. Murdock slid out of the back seat, he had only taken one-step before stumbling over his own feet.

Aliee stepped in front of him and pushed him back up, he could see the concern in her face as she helped him into the cabin.

She walked him over to the bed and made him lay down, Murdock tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"You need to relax Murdock, your body is changing. I need to fix the windows so when you change you won't get out." Aliee spoke softly.

She then stood up, grabbed her suitcase and took it into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came back out in a tank top, baggy pants and boots. She walked over to him and leaned down, then kissed him on his forehead softly.

He kissed her throat softly, then growled softly and did it again.

Murdock smiled softly at her as he kissed her throat again, a heated nip at her neck as he tried to bite it.

"No bitting." Aliee smirked, flicking him on the nose as she stood.

Aliee then walked out the door, grabbing an axe from off the side of the cabin.

She went into the surrounding woods but kept in sight of the cabin.

In the woods, Aliee found a small looking sapling and chopped it down with one swing of the axe.

The sapling was about eleven feet tall and thin, she grabbed the top of the tree and dragged it back behind the cabin.

"5:00 PM"

Aliee finished nailing the last of the fresh sapling boards over the windows, she walked in quietly and looked over to Murdock.

He tossed and turned on the tattered cot restlessly, causing feathers to plume out onto the floor.

Aliee grabbed the communicator off the table and went into the bathroom before activating it.

Three seconds later Jake's voice came through the speaker.

She was speechless at first, rubbing her hand over the back of her neck as she thought about how to tell Jake what had happened.

"Jake...Something really bad has happened." Aliee said quietly, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"What is it?" Jake replied, his voice taking on a worried tone.

"I... I bit Murdock... he is going to turn tonight... It happened during my transformation." Aliee informed the slim tom.

"What! Aliee you bit him... What were you thinking, you put him at risk." Jake shouted angrily.

"I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened Jake...All I can remember is Dark Kat." Aliee hissed back.

"Dark Kat...you were with Dark Kat?" Jake asked more calmly.

"Yes, he captured me...Murdock came after me after I had changed, and I bit the first person that came through the door. I'm going to keep him here for a bit and keep an eye on him." Aliee responded.

Cutting the device off, she made to leave. But bumped into Murdock instead, who was standing in front of the bathroom door with hunger in his eyes.

The big dog stepped towards her, pushing her back into the bathroom with him.

Aliee took a step back from the canine, dropping the communicator onto the floor.

"Murdock?" Aliee questioned.

The husky leaned up against her, pushing her up against the bathroom wall. He growled loudly as he nipped at her neck with his sharp teeth.

Aliee planted her foot on his stomach and pushed him away, giving him a quick slap across the face.

"What was that for?" Murdock growled loudly.

"You're letting your ego get the better of you." Aliee replied pointing down at his crotch.

Murdock looked down and blushed a deep red. He quickly backed away and lay back on the cot. Rolling onto his side so he was facing the wall.

Aliee giggled softly as she left the bathroom, then went into the kitchen to fix some dinner for them.

Murdock murmured to himself as he lay on his side, with his ears flattened.

-

A few minutes later, Aliee sat down on the cot next to him and kissed his bicep softly. Murdock looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Aliee said then kissed his bicep again.

"Okay... This werewolf thing make's you frisky." The husky huffed.

Aliee laughed as she got up and went back to the kitchen, Murdock watched her from over his shoulder.

She was standing over the stove tending to the food in the frying pan.

The male wrinkled his brows with frustration as he looked back down at his waist.

He heaved out a sigh and begin drumming his fingers on the tattered old cot.

After they had eaten, Aliee pulled the shackles from the mantel. Murdock watched her quietly as she pulled them down.

She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the shackles, she then walked over to Murdock and placed the first one around one of his wrists.

As she leaned over to put it on, he looked down the front of her shirt.

He looked away quickly as she locked it, she then took the other shackle and attached it around his other wrist.

"I need to keep you from getting out of the cabin." She said quietly into his ear.

"So I'm being chained to the wall?" Murdock questioned as he rattled the chains.

Aliee looked down at him sternly, he looked back at her, as she turned away from him.

"They're loose on me Aliee." Murdock added, looking down at the shackles then back at the she-kat.

"That's because you are going to get a lot bigger when you shift. I don't want to cut off the circulation to your hands and have to cut them off." Aliee replied.

She then went over to the door and locked all twelve of it's locks.

Murdock stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed the base of her neck.

The sun began to set as he kissed up her neck to her jaw line, making his heart pounding rapidly.

He sniffed her neck, smelling the sweetness of her sent.

She was in heat and he wanted it, but he had promised himself that it would wait until after marriage.

He growled loudly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead on the back of her head.

He took slow deep breaths trying to restrain himself from doing anything that was too rash.

"You're going to be the death of me...you're in heat, that's not fair." The dog stammered, the strain in his voice could clearly be heard.

Aliee turned in his arms and kissed him on the chin. She then pulled herself out of his arms and went over to the bed.

Murdock watched her lay down, becoming more frustrated with her being in heat and making it so inviting to him.

He looked away quickly and sat at the table, covering his head with his arms.

"6:00 PM"

The sun had set and the full moon had risen into the sky, a ray of moonlight spilled into the cabin through a crack in one one of the boards covering windows.

Murdock gazed down at the spot of light on the floor, his eyes narrowed as he stared deeply into it.

Aliee lept up off the cot as the cracking and popping of her transformation began.

Her arms and legs became longer and thicker with muscle as her blonde hair turned black.

Her body was larger and her muzzle was longer with glistening white teeth that reflected the light from the fireplace.

Murdock looked up at the massive black werewolf as intense pain suddenly racked his body, causing him to slump from the chair and onto the floor.

He clawed at the wooden floorboards as his spine popped and his back arched.

Every bone in his body was cracking and poping from the stress and pressures from changing into a werewolf.

Wolf Aliee got down on all fours and padded over to the husky.

Lowering her head down, she pushed Murdock's head up with her muzzle to look at him, the pain and agony he was in clearly shown on his face.

"Aliee." Murdock grunted painfully as his muzzle grew a few inches.

He whimpered loudly, as his body grew taller and more muscular and his cloths ripped from his body.

Finally the brown and white wolf howled out in pain as his transformation came to an end and he fell limp to the floor.

Aliee nudged his neck softly with her soft, wet, black nose.

Murdock's eyes opened slowly reviling his hazel eyes when he suddenly became violent.

He lept up and snapped his massive jaws at Aliee's face, causing her to quickly back away onto the cot.

He stood up on his hind legs and yanked the chains off the wall with one pull of his strong arms.

At his full height, was almost eight feet tall.

"Murdock." Aliee thought, hunkering down on the cot and moving her tail between her legs as the giant wolf came toward her.

Aliee was scared as the big male loomed over her, the only male werewolf she had been round before was her father.

Her ears flattened against her huge head as the large wolf leaned over her.

He grabbed Aliee and pulled her off the cot and onto her back on the floor. She quickly rolled over and scurried toward the bathroom on all fours.

The male went after her, grabbing at her feet, but she managed to kick the bathroom door closed behind her.

The door rattled heavily, and angry snarls came from the other side as Murdock clawed and pounded at it.

Aliee crawled into the bathtub and covered her ears as the snarls were replaced by whimpering.

"Midnight"

When Aliee finally came out of the bathroom, Murdock was lying in front of the fireplace. Without a sound, she padded her way to the cot.

Murdock's ears followed Aliee's movements as she curled up on the cot.

Murdock got up quietly and went over to the cot, he laid down on it keeping her close to him.

He sniffed at her neck and shoulders taking it all in.

"Her in this heat is driving me crazy." He thought, fighting off the urge of pulling himself on top of her and taking advantage of it.

"No. I won't do that." Murdock added as he buried his massive face between her shoulder blades.

"Sun rise"

Murdock awoke stark naked with Aliee lying next to him, she was breathing softly, her bare legs spread as she lay on her stomach.

He gasped loudly as he pushed himself away from her and off the cot with a loud thud.

Aliee woke at the gasp and thud, she rolled to the edge of the cot and look down at him.

"Good morning sleepy head... how was your night?" Aliee questioned as she giggled down at him.

Murdock looked up from the floor at her beautiful face bathed in the light streaming from a crack between the boards in the nearby window.

"How do you think it went." Murdock replied.

"No we didn't 'do it' either." Aliee continued, getting up and going to the kitchen.

Murdock bit his lip as he watched the sway of her hips and tail, she was tempting him with her body.

He sighed deeply as he pulled the pillow off the cot and held it over his crotch.

He had just covered himself when there was a knock on the door.

Murdock quickly got up and went to answer it, after unlocking all twelve locks, he opened the door.

Chance and Jake gaped at Murdock's pillow covered body, the canine blushed as he backed away from the door and into the kitchen.

He then pulled Aliee with him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

-

After Aliee and Murdock had gotten dressed, they sat around the table with Chance and Jake.

"Aliee, have you ever thought about cleaning this pigsty?" Jake questioned, looking around the room.

"No." The she-kat retorted.

Chance picked up the broken bra from the floor, and threw it at Murdock. The husky caught it and quickly hid it away.

"You guys must have had a pretty lustful night." The muscular tabby teased.

Murdock growled loudly at the broad sholdered blonde tom while Jake glanced around the cabin again.

It was extremely dirty and ripped up clothes littered the floor.

Aliee got up and went into the one-person kitchen having decided to cook breakfast for them.

Soon the smells of the cooking food covered the smells of lust.

Twenty minutes later, Aliee walked out of the kitchen with breakfast and set it on the table. She then left the cabin not bothering to eat.

She went around to the back of the cabin were the remains of the sapling still lay.

For the next few hours, she cut logs away from the remains of the sapling.

Once she was done, she stacked them along the side of the cabin.

"Inside the cabin"

"What is she doing?" Murdock questioned.

"Cutting firewood probably." Jake replied as he feed himself a piece of egg.

"Explains why she's hacking away at the sapling in the back." Murdock thought out loud.

"8:00 AM"

Aliee was still hacking at the tree when the three males came up to her.

As she swung the axe back, she almost sliced Jake right across the middle of his face.

"Aliee could you stop working for a few minutes, we need to talk about Dark Kat." Jake said, ducking under the axe.

Aliee stopped mid swing, setting the axe down on the tree. She then dusted the sawdust away from her arms and shirt.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Aliee asked.

She went over to the cabin and grabbed three planks of wood leaning up against it.

"Why did he capture you?" Chance started.

Aliee walked over to the bathroom window and set the planks down next to her, the three males followed.

The she-kat picked up the some nails and a hammer, then placed one of the planks against the window and nailed it in place.

"Aliee would you stop working for five seconds and talk." Jake sighed.

"I don't know." Aliee replied.

"Murdock, do you know anything, did you see anything at all from the night before?" Jake asked calmly.

"Sorry Jake, I don't remember anything besides the purple freak and being bit by Aliee." Murdock responded.

Aliee rolled her eyes as she picked up another plank and nailed it over the window.

Jake looked towards Aliee as she smacked the flat, iron side of the hammer against the nail and grumbled under her breath foully.

She nailed the last plank to the cabin then went to the shed and put the nails and hammer away.

Aliee then went inside to eat breakfast, quickly shovelling what was left of it down, then cleaning the dishes.

The three males stood outside and listened to the slamming of dishes as Aliee put them away in their proper places.

The black kat then came back out and grabbed the axe away from the tree.

"Aliee, do you want any help?" Jake asked.

Aliee swung at the tree's remains, causing a long, narrow sliver of wood to fly off from it.

Murdock grabbed the wooden handle below the axe blade and pulled the axe out of Aliee's hands, he then handed it to Jake.

The chocolate furred tom took the axe and walked up to the tree.

Murdock pulled Aliee away from the tree and to his side.

"Jake, when you're done, put the firewood on the stack." Aliee ordered then walked into the cabin.

"Okay." Jake replied as he began to chop at the place Aliee had stopped.

Inside, Aliee lay down on the cot in the corner of the room, she nuzzled the pillow softly bafore closing her eyes.

Murdock and Chance came in and watched Aliee as she slept quietly in the corner of the room.

It was only eight in the morning, and Aliee was already taking a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 7

"3:00 PM"

Murdock watched Aliee stir underneath the sleeping bag he had put her in, she trembled as if she was having a fever.

Chance and Jake watched Aliee as well, Murdock scratched at the scabs on his shoulder.

"Murdock don't scratch at it, you'll make it bleed." Jake said, pulling Murdock's hand away from his shoulder.

"Sorry I can't help it." The husky replied.

Jake sat down at the table while Chance sat in front of the fireplace, Murdock sat down on the cot next to Aliee.

"We should be heading back to the garage, before it gets too late." Chance announced, standing up from his place in front of the fire.

"Fine, but not until after Aliee wakes up." Murdock responded as he set his hand on Aliee's trembling shoulder.

"Murdock, Aliee might not wake up for a while. Just put her in the back seat and let her sleep on the way back." Jake replied, standing and grabbing Murdock's sleeping bag.

Murdock sighed and picked Aliee up in her sleeping bag then took her out to her car. Opening the back door he gently set her down on the seat.

He then walked back into the cabin and grabbed their bags, he then took them out to the car before coming back.

Chance and Jake walked out, stopping to put Murdock's sleeping bag in the trunk of Aliee's car before climbing into their tow truck.

Murdock checked to be sure they had gotten eveything, then grabbed Aliee's keys off the table.

Walking back out, he locked the cabin door behind him then climbed into Aliee's car.

The canine looked back at Aliee who still stirred in her sleeping bag quietly.

He sighed deeply as he started the car and drove off down the gravel road with Chance and Jake following.

The sun had begun to set when both vehicles finally pulled up into the gravel lot.

-

Murdock parked and turned off the car, taking the key out of the ignition, he then looked back at Aliee still asleep in the back seat.

After getting out, he opened the back door and scooped Aliee into his arms.

Her ears brushed against his chin as he held her close to his body, making him shiver lightly.

Jake unlocked and opened the door, allowing the husky to take Aliee to her room.

Murdock set Aliee down on her bed, then pulled her out of the sleeping bag.

Aliee's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with her bright, soft emerald eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" Aliee asked, smiling up at him.

"About nine hours." Murdock replied, smiling back as he twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"We're back at the garage, we drove back while you were asleep." The husky responded.

He leaned down, supporting himself with his elbows until his body was stretched across hers.

The she-kat rose up and bit him on the nose playfully, nipping it only a little.

In response, he leaned down even more until his nose was against hers and rumbled lowly in his chest.

Aliee nipped his nose again, a little harder this time.

"It's not nice to bite." The canine whispered softly into her ear.

He took the tip of one of her ears into his mouth and tugged on it softly.

Suddenly, Aliee pushed the canine off her and onto the floor, pinning him down with his hands above his head.

The black kat leaned down, pressing her lips against his softly, letting her grip loosen from around his wrists.

The next thing she knew, she was the one on the bottom when the big canine suddenly rolled and pinned her to the floor.

-

Jake came up to Aliee's door and knocked on the frame, then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but you two need to come see this." The slim tom announced.

Aliee and Murdock looked at each other before the husky got up and then helped Aliee up.

The three of them then walked out and into the living room. Chance was sitting on the couch, leaning over his knee's staring at the T.V.

On the screen, a building was being consumed by fire. They all watched the image bewildered.

The scene suddenly swiched to show Ann Gora and Commander Feral standing in front of the burning building.

"Commander Feral do you have any idea why anybody would want to set the tuna factory on fire?" The she-kat questioned.

"My Enforcers found this note just a few yards away from the building, stating that the Swat Kats are to give up their female partner." Feral reported unconcerned.

"Why would whoever set this fire want them to do that?" The she-kat continued.

"I don't know Miss. Gora, but I suggest they give her up. There was more in that note. It also said that if they didn't give her up within the next twenty-four hours. There would be an attack on the Megakat Tower. It would be far better for this city if the Swat Kats just gave her up." The giant brown tom growled.

Murdock wrapped an arm around Aliee's waist and pulled her close to him.

He nudged Aliee's neck with his nose softly as he pulled her close to him with his other arm, holding her up against his chest.

"I won't let you go Aliee." The big dog whispered into her ear softly, pressing his cheek against hers.

Chance and Jake looked to the brown and white husky and midnight black she-kat standing behind the couch.

Murdock continued to clutch Aliee to his chest, Chance and Jake looked at Aliee.

"So what's the plan?" Chance asked.

"Live bait and trap." Jake answered.

The canine snarled loudly as he stared down at Jake.

Fury blazed in his eyes as he looked to Aliee then to the small, chocolate tom.

"You're saying that we use Aliee as live bait!" Murdock snarled.

"Yes." Jake replied calmly.

"No I won't let you!" The husky growled loudly, clutching Aliee tighter to his chest.

"It's not your choice weather we do or not." Chance spat back defensively.

Murdock began to tremble violently, Aliee looked up at him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Murdock did not look at her, intsead he kept his eyes on the two tom kats.

"Murdock, please stop." Aliee spoke softly to him.

The canine continued to tremble as he let her go and backed into the hallway.

The three kats watched as Murdock went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Aliee looked at Chance and Jake, they looked back with their arms folded across their chests.

"Do you plan on going?" Chance questioned.

"We will discuss this later." Aliee snapped.

She then turned and went down the hall to Murdock's door. She opened it and went in without knocking, closing the door behind her.

Murdock lay on his side on the bed, trembling continuously, his claws digging into the mattress, tearing the fabric.

Aliee crawled onto the bed and lay behind him. She kissed him on the back the neck softly, feeling his back muscles ripple beneath his fur.

His trembling slowed, then stopped as she traced his biceps with her fingertips and kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"Aliee, I won't let you go." The big dog whimpered.

He rolled over and pulled her to him, then cupped her chin with his index finger and thumb. The husky then began kissing her slowly, savouring her taste.

He then pulled her on top of him and continued to kiss her softly, he gripped her arms tightly not letting her go.

Murdock begain to kiss her more deeply and passionately, she tried to breath, but he kept stealing her breath away each time his lips touched hers.

Finally, the she-kat tore away from him, panting heavily as she gasped for air, her hands trembled lighty on his chest.

"Don't do it Aliee, please. Use a decoy instead." Murdock begged.

"Shhh, We'll talk about it tomorrow." Aliee soothed quietly.

She then rolled off him and laid down next to him. He held her close as he fell asleep with her in his arms.

"1:00 AM"

Aliee woke to find Murdock laying on his back, clutching the comforter tightly in his fists.

She quietly slipped out of bed, then out of the room.

Down in the hangar, Aliee quickly went over to her locker and got into her flight suit.

Once she was geared up, she walked over to her Cyclotron and drove out of the hangar toward the city.

"Megakat Tower Roof"

Kat stood on the roof of Megakat Tower waiting. She was cold and wet, as it has started raining shortly after she had left the yard.

She watched and listened for anything suspicious. But the drumming rain made that task difficult.

Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking behind her made her stiffen.

"You got my message, good." A deep voice came from behind her.

"Yes I did, I figured that you wanted me to come alone." Kat replied calmly.

"Good, we won't be expecting any surprises then?" The voice continued.

"No, we won't." She agreed.

"Next Morning"

Murdock woke to find Chance and Jake looking down at him urgently. He looked back up at them with a confused look on his face.

"Aliee is gone." Jake said urgently.

"What!" The husky shouted, bolting up!

"She left to go find the person that set that fire and left that note." Chance replied.

"How do you know?" Murdock asked.

"Because her gear and Cyclotron are gone from the hangar. Plus the news reports that her bike was found in front of Enforcer HQ on fire." Jake explained.

Murdock growled loudly in frustration, burying his face in his large hands.

The two toms looked at him unhappily, Aliee said they would discuss this in the morning, she had lied to them.

"Why would she go alone?" Murdock questioned, frustration filling his voice.

"To keep us from getting hurt, she knew whoever this is, wanted her alone." Chance replied as he leaned against the wall.

"When she was captured by Dark Kat, do you think he might have recognized her?" The canine inquired.

Chance and Jake gave Murdock a stern look, this problem was quickly getting out of hand.

Jake brought a hand up and tapped his temple with his index finger as he thought.

"Vampires."Jake whispered.

"Vampires?" Chance and Murdock asked in unison looking at the cinnamon furred tom.

"Yes, Aliee said something about them a few weeks ago. But she said they only keep tabs on Werewolves. Plus it's impossible for them to come out in the middle of the day." Jake continued.

"Dark, damp cell"

Kat paced around the cell that she had been put into, she picked at her claws as she continued to pace.

Loud yowling, chattering and screeching came from the other cells around her.

There was a male werewolf in the cell across from her's, he was small and underweight from not being fed.

Two guards suddenly appeared at the door of her cell and slid a tray of food through a slot in the bars.

Kat walked over to the tray and sat down on the floor. From the other cell, the male looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kat sighed and took the raw meat off her tray, then ripped a large chunk off of it and threw it into to the other cell.

"Thank you." The male said gratefully.

"No problem dude." Kat replied.

She took a sip of water from the cup off her tray, then slid it across to the other cell.

"Thank you."The wolf said again.

"You're welcome." Kat continued.

"What is a Swat Kat doing in a werewolf cell?" He questioned before taking a drink.

"I am a werewolf, have been since birth." Kat aswered lowly.

"Ah, no wonder you guy's never lose a fight." The male scoffed.

"If you don't mind. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Thomas." He replied quietly, sliding the cup back to her.

"Why you here Thomas?" Kat questioned.

"Mating probably. You are the only female here, those blood thieves only choose one female at a time. Then force all the males to fight over her." He snarled loudly.

"So that's why they wanted me to come alone. But I have a mate and won't accept any other." Kat growled.

"We don't have a choice in the matter, the next full moon is in a month. Whether you're in heat or not, we'll all be after you in a matter of seconds." Thomas spat back.

"In the Hangar"

Jake paced across the hangar continuously as he thought of a plan. While T-Bone had gone to get the burnt remains of the Cyclotron.

Murdock watched Jake pace the large room.

"Where was Dark Kat's hideout at?" Jake suddenly asked as he turned to the husky.

"In the mountains, three hours away from the cabin." Murdock replied.

"I bet he got to Aliee through the vampires. I wonder if I could tap into his phone lines, so we could see what he's up too?" The slim tom mussed, turning away from the large canine.

"Chance will be back soon, then the two of us will fly over there. You stay here Murdock, if something happens, call us. What did the hideout look like?" Jake added as he walked over to his locker.

"Just stay here and call you if anything happens. Why can't I come with the you?" Murdock growled.

"Because, you have to be trained to be a Swat Kat first, plus you need to have a call sign, and we don't have any flight suits or gear that will fit you." Jake explained.

Murdock sighed then told Jake what the place looked like while Jake geared up.

-

A few minutes later, the Turbokat rose into the hanger on it's platform.

Razor went over to T-Bone as he leapt out of the cockpit.

"We're going into the mountains?" The burly tabby remarked after hearing what Razor wanted to do.

"Yes, Murdock described the place to me, so I know what we're looking for." His partner replied.

"Alright then." T-Bone agreed, then turned and lept back into the jet with Razor following.

Murdock watched as the Turbokat disappeared into the floor once more.

He sighed deeply as he walked over to the ladder.

"Life is going to get a whole lot more complicated." The husky commented, running a hand through his short brown hair.

He grabbed the first step of the ladder and began his climb. Once he had pulled himself out of the hatch, he went into the living room.

"Kat's Cell"

Kat sat patiently, looking at Thomas across the hall from her as he kept eyeing her with intent.

"Forget it Thomas, I won't let you mate with me." Kat spoke.

"That's not what I was thinking about Swat Kat." Thomas chuckled.

"Oh, then what are you thinking?" Kat questioned.

"Escape, the guards take us outside into a walled yard for a bit each day. What if while we were out there, all of the males became mad with lust and tried to get to you. We could use the commotion to escape. But we've already been out today and we have to wait until I can pass the news to everybody." Thomas whispered.

"Alright, make it quick before the guards come back to check on us." Kat grinned.

Thomas whispered lowly to the tom in the next cell, then that tom passed it on to the next.

"In the Megakat Mountains"

Razor and T-bone flew over the forest looking for the old laboratory complex.

Razor took a deep breath when he spotted it.

"T-bone don't get to close or they might see us." Razor warned.

"Roger little buddy, but there's no place for me to land, except for in the the clearing itself." T-Bone replied.

"Hover over the treetops and I'll lower myself down." Razor responded.

"Okay sure shot, just get in and out of there as fast as you can. I don't like having you down there alone." T-Bone spoke as he hovered low over the treetops.

Razor gave a reassuring smile to his friend as he slid his seat back.

Climbing down into the jet's cargo hold, he opened the doors then lowered himself to the ground with the jet's winch.

As soon as his bare feet touched the rocky ground, he took off towards the laboratory.

Razor ran through the thick woods until he reached the clearing. He stopped when he came to the rusted fence and looked around to see if any guards were coming.

Once the coast was clear, he ran toward the biggest building. Once he reached it, he snuck around it's side to the power box.

The slim kat easliy picked the lock on the box with his gloveatrix.

Once the lock was off, the front of the box suddenly snapped open. The lid hitting the side of the building with a loud clank.

Razor jerked his head from side-to-side, making sure nobody heard the sound. Seeing that there was nobody running toward him, he quickly set to work.

Pulling the bug out from one pocket, he quickly attached it to the necessary wires.

Once he was finished, he closed up the box and re-locked it. Then checking for guards, made his way back to the waiting jet.

"Salvage Yard"

Murdock lay on the couch, he's eyes barely open. He was thinking about Aliee and why she had done what she did.

Chance and Jake had returned and come up through the hatch unoticed. Chance came over to the couch and hovered over him.

"Did anything happen while we were gone Murdock?" The muscular tabby questioned.

"No." The canine yawned, sitting up to quickly and butting heads with Chance.

Chance pulled back from the couch rubbing his forehead roughly.

"Sorry Chance." Murdock apologized.

"It's fine Murdock." Chance replied.

"I bugged the phones for the building Dark Kat's using. So if anybody needs me I'll be in the hangar." Jake informed them, grabbing a can of milk from the fridge then going back into the garage.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Enters Murdock

By: RazorsLove & Murdock

-

Chapter 8

Murdock nodded his head towards Jake as the slim kat passed through the living room and into the garage. While Chance sat down next to the husky.

The blonde tabby turned on the T.V. in time to see Scardy Kat's eyes bulge out of his head as a bomb was shoved into his hands.

The kat and canine laughed together at the toon's antics.

After watching Scardy Kat and the news, Chance and Murdock went down to the hangar. They found Jake sitting at his computer listening to static.

The three sat for a few more hours, listening for any calls to, or from Dark Kat's hideout.

At six PM, Chance took over the watch, allowing the other two to go get dinner.

"Kat's Location, the next day"

The male werewolves were put in shackles and lead out to the yard. Kat was similarly lead out, but was seperated from the males on the opposite side of the yard.

The males all stared at her eagerly, before being lead out, Kat had unzipped her flight suit down to her belly button.

The guards dressed in black unharnessed their guns as Kat began to pace back and forth, watching the males closely.

They had decided on what the signals would be when they where ready to begin the plan. It was this signal that Kat was really watching for.

Thomas winked at her, signaling that the males were ready. Kat licked her lips in response.

One of the males began to move toward her, but was quickly pulled back into the group by one of the others.

A second later, all of them where making a mad dash toward her.

Kat transformed into her wolf form and lept out of the way before she could be trampled by the males. However the males just changed as well and followed her.

Leaping onto the roof, Kat then jumped over the wall followed by the others.

Bullets flew past her and the others as they split up and made their escape into the surrounding forest.

After running for a few minutes, Kat climbed into a tall tree then looked back down at the ground.

"Let them pass." She thought. Watching from her perch hidden in the leaves as a group of black dressed kats with guns passed under her.

"Alright, I have no clothes so I can't change back. I also need to find out where I am." Kat mentally told herself.

She folded her arms over her chest while she thought, her black fur ruffling in the wind.

A few minutes later, Kat got up from sitting on her limb, but did not jump down.

She thought it would be safer if she stayed above ground, so she began jumping from tree to tree.

Loud howling came from every direction around her. A sign that the males had lost their fight with their base instincts.

Aliee continued from tree to tree until she came to a large clearing, which she lept down into.

The howling suddenly stopped and Kat stiffened as a huge, tan furred male wolf charged out of the forest.

Her ears flattened to her massive black head as the male circled around her, eyeing her hungrily.

One of the great things about werewolves, is that their howls can be heard by their own kind up to a hundred miles away.

So taking in a deep breath, Aliee called out as loudly as she could.

"Salvage Yard"

Murdock suddenly bolted up off the couch, his ears perked up and his fur brisling.

Chance and Jake watched him concerned as without a word, he suddenly changed into his werewolf form and crashed through the nearby window.

Jake and Chance lept up and quickly and made their way to the hangar.

By the time they cought up to Murdock in the Turbokat, he was halfway to the mountains.

"In the clearing"

The tan werewolf was no longer circling Aliee, instead, he was standing over of her.

Aliee growled loudly at him as the fur along her back stood on end. She arched her back, as she crouched down on all fours.

The tan wolf came close and sniffed at her sides, then nudged her in the side forcefully.

She snapped her jaws at his muzzle in warning, her jaws making a thundering sound as they slammed together.

The tan wolf launched forward and locked his jaws around her neck, Aliee yelped loudly as his fangs sunk in.

"In the woods nearby"

Murdock snarled loudly as the yelp echoed through the trees. Whoever or whatever had caused that yelp would pay dearly for it.

The giant brown and white wolf took off in a blind fury toward the source of the sound.

In his rage, he didn't see a rock sticking up from the ground cover,

he tripped over it and fell on his muzzle.

Leaves stuck to his fur as he regained his footing, he quickly shook them off and started running again, Aliee was so close.

"The clearing"

The tan male was asserting his dominance over Aliee. He growled lowly and his tail lashed from side to side as she tried to crawl away from him.

He jerked on the back of her neck making her yelp again, right as a brown and white blur came roaring out of the tree line.

The tan wolf let go of Aliee's neck and eyed Murdock from his place over her.

Murdock stood completely still, baring his fangs at the other male. Fury burned in his eyes as the other wolf stood over his mate with dominance.

The tan wolf turned his attention back to the female and began to lower his body onto hers.

Murdock's ears flattened against his head as he took a step closer.

Aliee tried to crawl away again, but the tan wolf just grabbed her and pulled her back under him.

He sunk his fangs into her neck again and bit down hard, causing her to yowl loudly in pain.

Murdock charged the tan male and rammed him in his side, knocking him off his mate.

Murdock hovered over her now, he nudged the side of her head gently then licked at the bite wounds on her neck.

Aliee whimpered as he licked the wounds, Murdock looked back up and growled at the tan male as he approached them.

The tan wolf charged Murdock, head butting him and forcing him off and away from Aliee.

The two of them struggled against each other, biting, scratching, snarling and howling as they fought.

Aliee took the opportunity to scurry off into the safety of the tree line.

-

A few seconds later the Turbokat landed on the opposite side of the clearing from the battling wolves.

Aliee reappeared out of the tree line next to the jet. Razor lowered the cargo ramp, then helped the black wolf into the cargo hold while T-Bone kept watch.

-

The tan wolf snapped his powerful jaws at Murdock's paws, but Murdock quickly lept back before the other wolf could latch onto his wrists.

The tan wolf quickly snapped out at him again, this time aiming for Murdock's neck.

But as before, Murdock quickly backed away before his opponent could latch on.

The next attack came from Murdock as he lunged forward and bit down onto the tan wolf's right arm.

The tan male howled with pain as Murdock's fangs sunk onto him.

In retaliation, the tan wolf racked his claws up Murdock's back between his shoulder blades.

Murdock quickly let go and backed away, he lowered his head and flattened his ears as he snarled loudly at the other male.

The tan male charged at him again, and latched onto the upper thigh of Murdock's left leg as he tried to dodge.

Murdock roared loudly as the wolf bit down hard into his leg muscles.

Murdock turned and struck the tan wolf on the head hard enough to make him release his leg. Then clamped his jaws down on the tan's shoulder.

The brown and white wolf then jerked his head back, ripping a chunk out of the tan wolf's shoulder.

Murdock then grabbed the tan male and threw him across the clearing.

He huffed as he watched the wounded male run off into the woods with his tail between his legs.

-

Turning to T-Bone and Razor, he limped over to them and up the cargo ramp.

Aliee lay in the middle of the hold, Murdock limped over to her.

The fur on his muzzle around his mouth was stained red, and blood flowed from the wounds between his shoulder blades and on his back leg.

He dropped to the floor next to her, pulling her close to him with one arm as the ramp closed and the jet took off.

Murdock licked the back of Aliee's neck and whimpered softly into her ear. His blood slowly seeping onto the floor from the wound on his leg.

Murdock clung to her tightly, he growled when he caught the scent of that other male on her.

Aliee stiffened as Murdock growled, his hazel eyes staring at her with anger.

Kat pushed herself away from him and went over to the lowering ramp.

"The Salvage Yard"

Before the two Swat Kats could come up the ramp, Aliee had already come down and was at the ladder. Murdock limped down more slowly, blood crusted in his fur.

Aliee went up the ladder and padded her way to her room. Her door was open so she went straight in.

As she climbed onto her bed, the bed frame broke under the weight of her wolf form.

-

Down in the hangar, Murdock was back to his normal husky self. He was sitting on a stool with a blanket wrapped around his waist.

Jake had taken his helmet and mask off and was now stitching up the claw marks between Murdock's shoulder blades.

Murdock winced lightly each time the needle pierced his skin.

Chance sat across from the canine having changed out of his gear. Murdock's head was lowered and his ears were flattened back against his head.

His short brown hair covered his hazel eyes as he stared down at the hangar floor.

"Are you alright Murdock?" The muscular tabby questioned.

The husky did not answer him, just continued to stare down at the floor.

Once Jake was done stitching up his injuries, Murdock stood up and went over to the ladder.

He climbed up it slowly, making sure he did not open his stitches up, or trip over the blanket still wraped around his waist.

His entire body was sore from fighting with that wolf, he whimpered and moaned as he made his way toward his room.

-

Aliee had gone back into her kat form, she lay on her broken bed clutching the bed sheets.

She silently listened as heavy footsteps came down the hall and past her room.

A minute later, a lighter pair came down the hall, this time stopping at her door.

A second later there was a knock, the black furred kat slowly got up, wrapping the white sheet around herself.

Opening her door, she found Jake standing on the other side. She held the sheet around her chest tightly as Jake gave her a sad, disappointed look.

"Aliee, why would you do something like that? We were all worried about you, especially Murdock. He was so worried and upset over you." Jake spoke softly, stepping into her room.

"They only wanted me, so I went alone." Aliee replied quietly.

"But still, you should have waited for us, we might have caught them then." Jake sighed grimly.

"You should be happy that Murdock found you when he did. It would have killed him, if that tan wolf had mated with you and made you pregnant." Jake paused to sigh again.

"What do you think will happen if that wolf comes here to find you? He will try to take you away from us, he might even kill Chance, Murdock and I. Honestly Aliee, did you not think of any of this before you left!" The slim tom hissed loudly.

"Jake...please, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant." Aliee answered quietly as she sat down on her bed.

-

Murdock listened to Jake and Aliee's conversation as he dug through his dresser drawers.

Pulling out a pair of boxers, he dropped the blanket and pulled them on. He then pulled out a white shirt and a pair of shorts and pulled them on as well.

Once he was dressed, he left his room and went to Aliee's. He stopped in her doorway, all Aliee was wearing was the white sheet from her bed.

Her slim, black furred figure was partially visible through the thin sheet.

Murdock walked up behind Jake and put his hand on one of the cinnamon tom's shoulders.

"Jake." Murdock whispered quietly.

Jake twisted his head and looked up at the brown and white husky, then back at Aliee. He heaved out one last sigh then turned and walked out.

Murdock looked down at Aliee for a moment then walked over to her stiffly. He took her into his arms and kissed her gently.

"You just left in the middle of the night." He whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Murdock, I just didn't want anybody else to get hurt." Aliee responded.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Murdock whispered harsly, putting his forehead on hers and looking straight into her eyes.

Aliee looked into his hazel eyes as he took her face into his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs gently.

He pressed his forehead against hers harder and nudged her nose with his.

"Promise me you won't do something like that again Aliee...Promise me." He spoke more urgently.

"Alright, I promise." Aliee replied sternly, looking into his eyes.

The big canine pressed his lips against hers roughly, wrapping his right arm arounder her and crushing her to his chest.

Murdock drew the fingertips of his left hand down Aliee's cheek to her chin. Then cupped it with his index finger and thumb.

Aliee opened her mouth to speak, but Murdock moved his fingers up to her lips stopping her.

He pulled away from her slighty, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Aliee...I love you." He smiled, pulling her up to him again.

"I love you too." Aliee whispered back, letting go of the white sheet to wrap her arms around the canine.

Murdock brushed his lips against her forehead softly, he smiled happily down at her as he released her.

No longer pinned in place between their two bodies, the sheet dropped from around Aliee's chest.

Murdock blushed as the sheet fluttered to the floor. He quickly looked away, and took a step back.

"You should get dressed." He stammered.

The husky left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him and heading toward the living room.

-

Chance and Jake looked up from the T.V. as Murdock walked in.

Chance turned back to the screen, but Jake continued to watch Murdock as he entered the kitchen.

Soon after Murdock entered the kitchen, Aliee came out of her room fully clothed and joined the canine, hugging him from behind.

Murdock smiled widely over his shoulder at her. Aliee felt the stitches in his back through his shirt.

She stroked down his sides lightly with her fingertips, feeling him tense when she touched his left leg.

The big dog shifted his weight onto his other leg.

"Are you okay?" Aliee questioned, continuing to rub his sides.

"I'm just sore, and my leg and back hurt." Murdock replied softly.

Aliee rested her head on his back, placing her hands on his chest and feeling the rise and fall of it.

Murdock placed one of his large hands over Aliee's smaller ones. He looked out the kitchen window as he huffed in discomfort.

Aliee rubbed down the center of his chest and abs lovingly, feeling the build of his muscles.

The husky relaxed as she ran her hands over his torso lovingly.

Aliee's hands moved back up to Murdock's shoulders, he shuddered lightly from her touches.

"That feels good." He rumbled huskily.

Aliee's hands roved down his biceps to his forearms, then to his hands.

She intertwined her fingers with his, and began to pur softly as he held her hands tightly in his.

-

Chance and Jake quietly watched the two from the living room. Jake smiled at them, but was still angry with Aliee for her stupid decision the night before.

Jake got up and walked into the garage. Chance stood and followed his slim friend over to the car that had come in earlier.

Jake looked up at his burly friend then to the open hood of the grey sedan.

"I heard you yelling at Aliee." Chance said lowly.

"I'm sorry bud, I didn't mean to be so loud." Jake apologized, turning back to the blonde tabby.

"But you do have a point, she can't be so stupid and go jumping into things head first like that." Chance continued quietly.

Jake sighed loudly, as he stared down at the engine of the grey sedan.

Chance set a hand on Jake's shoulder, then gently pulled him away before closing the car's hood.

"It would have been bad if Aliee had gotten pregnant by that wolf. He would have come here and fought Murdock for her. He would have just kept attacking the garage until he got his hands on her. He migh have even attacked you or I, or found out about Swat." Jake whispered calmly.

Chance sighed in agreement then gave Jake's shoulder a squeeze and went back into the house part of the garage.

Murdock's ears flattened against his head as he watched Chance leave the garage from out of the corner of his eye.

He had been listening in to their conversation from where he was standing with Aliee.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Enters Murdock

By: Razorslove & Murdock

-

Chapter 9

"Next morning"

Murdock's eyes squinted open in the bright morning sun as two thuds sounded out. The thuds were quickly followed by the loud rumbling of an engine.

The husky quickly recognized it as the Tow Truck, Chance and Jake were heading out to pick up a customer no doubt.

Feeling a warm body up against his, he looked down to the midnight black she-kat laying next to him. She purred softly in her sleep, and her head along with one hand rested on his broad, bare chest.

Murdock could feel her warm breath ruffling his soft white chest fur, he smiled and caressed down one of her cheeks with a finger.

He kept his eyes on the sleeping she-kat as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He continued to smile down at her softly as he cupped her chin in his fingers.

"Good morning." The husky spoke softly, rubbing her chin with his thumb.

"Good morning to you too." The she-kat responded softly, stretching up to kiss him gently.

Murdock returned the kiss, holding the back of her head in one hand, and resting the other one on her back. The big dog then suddenly rolled, putting her under him.

He brushed one hand down her jaw line as he broke away from kissing her.

"Did you sleep well Aliee?" The husky questioned.

"Mmmm...Yes I did. How about you?" Aliee cooed softly, smiling up at the brown and white canine hovering over her.

"I slept fine with you lying here next to me." Murdock replied gently before kissing her again. The big canine pulled her against him, then got out of the bed taking her along with him.

Aliee smiled as her feet dangled a few inches from the floor as he held her. The canine snickered as he lowered her down.

"Thank you." Aliee said happily once her feet had touched the floor.

"No problem love." Murdock replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently as a wide grin spread across his muzzle.

Aliee giggled and smiled up at him as he kissed her hand.

-

The big dog suddenly jerked his head up, he sniffed at the air curiously, as if he had caught a whiff of something. A few seconds later, a loud crash came from the living room.

After quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, Murdock went to his door, opened it a crack and peered out into the hall.

Aliee walked across the floor quietly and set her hand on his shoulder. Murdock looked back at her, taking her hand in his and kissing her finger tips lightly.

"Don't leave the room Aliee, I'll be right back." The husky whispered.

He then turned and opened the door enough to get through, slipping out into the hall; he closed the door behind him softly.

Murdock took long, quiet strides down the hall until he retracked the end. Looking into the living room, he found a tan furred tom-kat standing in front of the large window.

The window's glass was now scattered across the room, but the tan kat ignored it as he stepped farther into the room.

Murdock sniffed the air then bared his teeth when he recognized the toms sent. He rumbled lowly in his chest.

The tan tom turned toward the sound and saw Murdock standing there; he bared his teeth and hissed loudly at the canine.

Murdock stepped into the living room, the muscles in his arms and back rippling as he tensed.

The tan tom suddenly charged him head on, his claws and teeth ready to rip him apart. But the big husky quickly leapt out of the way of the charging kat.

The sounds of shredding clothes filled the air as the tom transformed into the tan wolf from yesterday.

Murdock snarled loudly as the werewolf charged him again.

He crouched down with his feet spaced widely apart, bracing himself for the impact of the tan wolf's body.

The husky gasped violently when the wolf's head slammed into his chest, knocking him to the floor and forcing the breath out of him.

The tan wolf loomed over Murdock for a second then lunged for his throat. Murdock narrowed his eyes and quickly rolled out of the way before shifting into his wolf form.

The tan wolf rushed Murdock again, snapping his huge jaws at the brown and white wolf's face.

Murdock slowly backed into the hall, lifting his arms up to protect his face as he went.

-

Aliee listened to the loud snarling and snapping of jaws from inside Murdock's room. When they begin to get closer, she went over to the window and opened it quickly.

She had just begun to climb through the window, when the door suddenly burst open, and the two male wolves landed on the floor in a heap.

The tan wolf pinned the brown and white one to the floor, then bit down on his shoulder. Murdock howled in pain as the other male tore at his flesh with its large fangs.

When the tan wolf noticed Aliee sitting on the window sill, he lunged at her. Raking his claws across her back and forcing her out through the window.

With not enough time to correct herself, Aliee landed hard on her side. She screamed loudly in pain as a sharp piece of metal jabbed into her side.

The tan wolf leaned out of the window, his teeth and muzzle stained with blood. He looked down at her with the most evil, lust filled look she'd ever seen.

As the tan wolf began to climb out of the window, Murdock suddenly leapt up and pulled him back in.

Aliee stood up from the ground painfully, holding her side tightly. She slowly staggered toward the front of the yard.

-

Suddenly there was a loud thud behind her, turning around; she found the two males wrestling on the ground.

They grunted and growled as they fought, throwing each other into the giant mounds of scrap metal and scattering the junk in all directions.

She turned and tried to run from the war raged males, but the wound in her side prevented her from doing so.

A heavy body suddenly slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground, and causing her wounded side to send a jolt of pain through her.

Aliee looked over her shoulder and found the tan male reaching for her ankle.

She had just begun to crawl away on her stomach, when she felt his wolfish paw wrap around her ankle and drag her back.

The tan wolf then pulled her on top of him and used her as a shield, keeping Murdock from attacking him.

Murdock watched as the other male stood up holding Aliee to him. The brown and white wolf growled loudly, his lips curling away from his dagger like fangs.

The tan wolf snarled loudly and took a step back from his rival.

Aliee kicked and screamed as she tried to get away from the tan wolf. The pain blazed from her wounds as she struggled.

She finally kneed the male in the crotch; he howled loudly and released her, only to backhand her across the face.

Aliee flew through the air and landed hard on the ground several yards away from where the wolf hit her

Murdock howled with rage and charged the wolf; he dug his claws into the other male's chest then threw him into one of the scrap piles.

Pinning the wolf to the ground, Murdock loomed over him for a few seconds. Then sinking his fangs onto the tan wolf's neck, he ripped the male's throat out with his saber like teeth.

-

Aliee lay motionless on the ground next to one of the large piles, one of her arms twisted behind her back.

Her ears were flattened down against her head and blood trickled out from one corner of her mouth.

Blood also flowed from the wounds in her back and side, staining the remains of her tank top and the ground around her.

Murdock padded his way over to her and quickly took her into his arms. He whimpered and whined loudly as he gently nuzzled her.

He howled with sadness before standing, and climbing back through the window into his room. Once inside, he placed Aliee down on his bed.

Pain suddenly pulsed through his body and he fell to the floor, gasping for air as he changed back into his normal form.

"Aliee." The husky gasped after his transformation was over.

Climbing back onto his feet, Murdock leaned over her and began checking out the injuries she had gotten from that wolf.

He gently took her head in his hands and turned it towards him. Finding a large purple bruise visible through her black fur on her right cheek.

He rested his forehead against hers as tears began welling up in his eyes. He began to sob heavily as he held her to his chest and began rocking her back and forth softly.

"Aliee!" Murdock howled painfully.

"Murdock." Aliee whispered softly almost to the point where you couldn't hear her.

Murdock looked down at her, his tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Aliee brought her hands up and gently wiped his tears way. He held her face to his and kissed her urgently as he pulled her tighter to him.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Aliee." Murdock sobbed between kisses.

He listened to her soft breathing for a moment, and could feel the faint pulse in her neck. Coming to a decision, he set her back down and quickly got dressed.

Once dressed, Murdock went back over to Aliee and picked her up. Carrying her through the building, he grabbed her car keys, then; took her out to her car.

As soon as they were both in, he put the key in the ignition and sped off towards the hospital.

"Mega Kat City Hospital"

Chance and Jake sat quietly in the waiting room, their feelings a mix of worry, anger and concern.

Murdock had contacted them through the communicator they had given him and told them what had happened.

So instead of coming straight to the hospital, the two toms went out to the yard and got rid of the werewolf's body first. Hoping that no one had come by and seen it before they got there.

The husky paced across the room sadly, his facial fur matted down with his tears. Every once and a while, he would stop to look at the clock on the wall.

Murdock had cleaned himself up some in the hospital's bath room. But his clothes were still stained with Aliee's blood from where he had carried her.

When the doctors had asked what happened, he had replied that one of the piles of salvage had fallen on top of her.

Murdock glanced up at the clock again, it had only been a few hours since he had brought Aliee in, but it felt like years to him.

Finally a tall, slim, grey furred tom in scrubs came in and addressed the three of them.

"The piece of metal was removed from her side successfully, and her wounds have been stitched closed." The kat informed them.

"Will she be alright?" Murdock asked quietly.

"Yes, she'll make a full recovery. But she needs to stay here for a few days, so she can regain her lost blood, and to make sure her wounds don't get infected." The grey kat responded.

Murdock sighed in relief as Jake patted him on the shoulder.

Chance pulled off his cap and ran his fingers through his short crop of hair, relived that Aliee would be alright.

"What about the wounds on her back?" Jake inquired.

"Thankfully, they weren't deep enough to reach her spine and do any damage." The doctor responded.

"Can we see her?" Chance questioned.

"Yes, she's in room 481, down the hall and to the right." The doctor answered.

The three quickly thanked the doctor, and then headed off to where he had indicated.

"Room 481"

Aliee lay in her hospital bed, an IV stuck in her right arm. Her left arm lying across her waist, her chest slowly rose and fell as she rested.

She was still groggy from the loss of blood and the pain killers.

Her eyes were barely open when she heard the door open and three sets of footsteps enter. Then she felt something soft and warm caress her cheek.

"Aliee?" A soft voice questioned.

Looking up, all her blurry vision could make out, was the outline of a brown and white figure with a white torso and red splotches on it.

"Aliee, can you hear me?" The voice cooed again.

She reached up and held the hand on her cheek weakly.

When her sight cleared, she found Chance, Jake and Murdock looking down at her. It was Murdock who held her hand in his softly.

"Aliee!" They exclaimed in unison, looking down at her happily.

"We thought we had lost you Aliee." Murdock choked softly.

"You lost a lot of blood Aliee, it's all over the back seat of your car, the yard, the garage and Murdock. It was bad; I didn't think you'd make it another hour." Jake whispered.

"I don't think we would've gotten very far without you Aliee." Chance added, gripping Jake and Murdock's shoulders.

Aliee smiled up at them softly, Chance patted Jake on the shoulder. Then went over and grabbed two of the chairs in the room, setting them down next to Aliee's bed.

Murdock grabbed the only remaining chair, and set it down on the opposite side of the bed from Chance and Jake.

For the rest of the day they sat with her, voting on who would go and pick up dinner for them while the other two stayed with Aliee.

When night fell, they slept uncomfortably in the chairs, not daring to leave Aliee alone.

As Murdock slept, he held Aliee's hand tightly and took in the sweet scent of her fur.

"Midnight"

Aliee woke to the sound of Murdock mumbling in his sleep, he still held her hand tightly in his.

Aliee looked down at him sadly, then stroked his cheek softly with her free hand. His eyes opened at the touch and he looked up at her.

The big canine stood then leaned over her, he kissed her passionately as he rubbed down her jaw line with his thumbs.

"I love you." The canine whispered softly between kisses.

"I love you too Murdock." Aliee replied softly.

"I won't ever let anybody or anything hurt you like that ever again!" Murdock growled, pressing his forehead against hers.

Aliee looked up at Murdock, his eyes were cold and hard, sadness and rage filled them. A single tear lost itself in his fur as he pulled his head way from hers.

He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat for a moment. The husky then kissed his way up her chest and neck to her chin. He nuzzled her softly as he pulled her closer to him.

"I don't ever want to hear you scream like that again. I thought I had lost you for good Aliee." Murdock whispered sadly.

"I thought I would die when I saw you lying on the ground like that, I wouldn't be able to live without you." The canine continued.

"Three days later"

Aliee walked out of the hospital with Murdock. He kissed her on the forehead as they made their way to her car.

When they retched it, Murdock opened the passenger side door for her. As she got in, the husky nipped her on the neck softly, then gave her a big smile as he closed the door for her.

As Murdock went around to the driver's side, Aliee noted that her blood had been cleaned up as best it could. There was only a slight stain left across the seat as a sign of the blood she had lost.

When they arrived at the yard, Aliee saw that the two windows had been replaced, and that most of the salvage had been piled back up. Chance and Jake where also standing outside waiting for her.

As soon as she had stepped out of the car, the two toms hugged her tightly.

As the four of them made their way inside, they laughed and joke happily. Glad that everything had gotten back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Enters Murdock

By: Ravorslove & Murdock

-

Chapter 10

"Two days later"

Murdock began his training as a Swat Kat, he along with Chance, Jake and Aliee were down in the hangar.

Today the husky was being taught the basics of the Gloveatrix. For most of the day the canine was taught about its various features by the three Kats.

It wasn't until mid afternoon that his training finally came to an end.

That afternoon, Murdock tiredly went to his room and flopped down on his bed, lying on his stomach.

His right arm and shoulder sore from wielding a Gloveatrix all day.

Aliee came in a few minutes after him and taking his right arm in her hands, she slowly began to massage his sore muscles.

"Mmmm... that feels good Aliee." The husky groaned.

"Get some rest Murdock, you'll need it." Aliee spoke softly.

The muscles in Murdock's arm rippled as Aliee continued to rub them in small circles.

Murdock moaned when Aliee stopped messaging his arm, and then looked over his shoulder at her in surprise when she straddled his lower back.

The canine watched over his shoulder as the she-kat pressed her palms into his back then pushed up gently.

Murdock shuddered as he felt his back pop, he buried his face in his pillow and groaned softly as Aliee pressed her hands between his shoulder blades.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, getting up to answer it; Aliee found Jake standing on the other side.

-

"What is it Jake?" The she-kat questioned.

"It looks like we have a new villain in town. He struck last night; it was just on the news." Jake answered grimly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Aliee looked back at Murdock who had rolled onto his side, and was looking at them both worriedly.

Aliee sighed deeply as she looked back to Jake; her ears pinning themselves to the back of her head.

She rubbed her arms softly as Chance came up beside Jake.

"Just more problems for us." The muscular tabby hissed.

"This would be a bad time to let Murdock become a Swat Kat." The slim tom spoke.

"Swat Dog actually." The husky corrected from his place on his bed.

"Either way, we should keep our guard up; we don't want any slip ups with this new guy." Jake huffed.

"And in the mean time, we keep Murdock's training going?" Aliee asked.

"Yeah, but keep it to a minimum, so we don't get anybody suspicious at us." Jake responded.

"We don't know what this guy is capable of doing yet. We'll have to face him to find out." Chance informed, looking to Jake and Aliee.

"Going up against somebody you've never gone against before is a little risky don't you think?" Murdock asked as he sat up slowly.

"Yeah, but it's the way to find out." Jake replied.

Murdock quickly got up off his bed and walked up behind Aliee.

He kept his eyes on the two toms for a few seconds, and then switched his gaze to Aliee.

Chance and Jake stepped away from the door and silently made their way down the hallway.

-

Murdock pulled Aliee out of the doorway then closed the door behind them.

The female looked up at the canine then sighed deeply as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to be careful Aliee. I don't want anything happening to you like what happened last week." The big dog whispered as he began rubbing her ears.

"I'll try and be careful Murdock, but you know I can't promise you that I won't get hurt." Aliee replied.

"I know you can't." The husky huffed.

Aliee gently removed herself from Murdock's embrace, then went over to the bed and sat down.

Walking over to her, Murdock kneeled down in front of her, then taking her hands in his, he flipped them palm side up and kissed them softly.

Looking up at her sadly as he set his hands on her thighs, Murdock then stood up from the floor and sat down next to his mate.

Pulling her close to him with his sore arm, he nuzzled her softly with his black nose.

Aliee turned her head and kissed him on the chin softly, then got up off the bed and went over to the door.

Murdock stood and watched her curiously, as she pulled it opened then turned and smiled back at him.

"Where are you going?" The husky questioned as he walked up to her.

"To continue your training of course." Aliee replied, grabbing his hands and leading him back down to the hangar.

-

Once they were in the hangar Aliee pulled on her Gloveatrix. Murdock watched as she pressed a button on it and activated its shield.

The she-kat then went over to the nearby workbench and picked up the Gloveatrix Murdock had been using earlier. The black furred kat then handed the device to him and took a few steps back.

Murdock put the Gloveatrix on then looked over to Aliee. He eyed her cautiously as she took a fighting stance, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Get in your fighting stance Murdock." Aliee instructed.

The husky did as he was told, spreading his feet widely apart and crouching down slightly. Holding his Gloveatrix arm out in front of his body, and bringing the other in close to his side.

Relaxing out of her stance, Aliee then walked over to Murdock and activated the shield on his Gloveatrix. Next she guided Murdock's arm down, so that the shield was protecting the center of his body.

After looking over his stance, Aliee backed away several paces, then without warning lunged at him performing a roundhouse kick.

The canine quickly raised his shield up to block the kick from striking his head.

Aliee's foot clanged loudly off the shield, and before she could recover, Murdock pushed his shield out and forced Aliee back.

Murdock kept his eyes on her, as Aliee landed a few feet away from his counter, then stood up with a wide grin and charged at him again.

"That Night"

Chance, Jake and Murdock sat at the kitchen table as Aliee finished cooking dinner.

Murdock rubbed his arm tenderly from where he had repeatedly blocked Aliee's attacks in their training session.

Aliee had barely set the food down on the table, when Chance began spooning a large portion of the Pasta Aliee had made onto his plate.

The muscular tom dug in hungrily as the others dished up their own food.

Murdock ate more slowly, and was still eating when everybody else had finished and left the table.

Chance and Jake went into the garage to finish up there, while Aliee washed the dishes.

Once Aliee had set the last dish in the rack to dry, she went over to Murdock and kissed him on the cheek.

She rubbed the back of his neck lightly before going into the garage to help Chance and Jake.

Once Murdock had eaten the last fork full of food, he stood and took his dishes over to the sink.

After washing his plate and fork he left the kitchen. Walking through the living room and down the hall to the bathroom.

-

Closing the door behind him, he slowly stripped down; wincing sorely as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

The big canine dropped his shirt to the floor with the rest of his clothes, and then stepped into the shower.

Turning the hot water on, Murdock let it run over his sore body. He groaned loudly as he stuck his head under the water.

"She really worked me good." Murdock sighed as he lifted his throbbing arm up to run his hand through his wet hair. He shuddered lightly as the water ran over his shoulders and down his back.

The husky gently rubbed his hands down his sore arms then reached out for the soap. His body protesting the movement, making him groan loudly as he washed.

He now understood how Chance and Jake looked so good, and how they could beat out the Enforcers so easily.

The training he had gotten when he was an Enforcer was nowhere near as hard as the training he was getting now.

"I really need to start working out again." Murdock grunted as he set the soap down and picked up the bottle of shampoo.

"I mean Chance and I have the same build. But this is crazy; I'm so out of shape." The husky scolded himself as he massaged the shampoo into his hair.

He groaned happily as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, and the hot water soothed the soreness from his body.

Finally, after twenty minutes in the shower, Murdock turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a clean towel from off the rack, he quickly dried off, and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

Picking his clothes up from the floor, he opened the door and left the bathroom. Going further down the hall, he entered his bedroom closing the door behind him.

-

"I didn't think I'd be this tired." Murdock mumbled to himself, dumping his dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the corner.

Going over to his dresser, the husky pawed around in the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers.

Letting the towel fall to the floor, he pulled the boxers on. Then tiredly making his way over to his bed, he flopped down on the mattress face first.

The big canine fell asleep instantly, drooling onto his pillow with his right arm and leg hanging over the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later Aliee came in, picking up the towel and depositing it in the clothes basket, she then moving over to the bed. Rolling the big dog over into the middle of the large bed, she then sat down on the bed's edge.

Aliee smiled softly down at her mate, stroking the top of his head lightly as he mumbled quietly in his heavy sleep.

Jake suddenly knocked on the doorframe lightly then walked in. Quietly making his way over to Aliee, he bent down next to her.

"It's your turn for patrol Aliee." The slim tom whispered softly.

"Ok." Aliee whispered back.

Kissing Murdock on the temple, the she-kat then stood and followed Jake out, closing the door behind her.

-

Down in the hangar, Aliee opened her locker then efficiently stripped out of her coveralls.

With practiced ease, she pulled her flight suit out and stepped into it, then pulled it up and stuck her arms into its sleeves.

Zipping up the front, she then grabbed her mask and helmet from off the top shelf and donned them as well. Finally, Kat picked up her Gloveatrix and pulled it on.

Closing her locker door, the female Swat Kat then walked over to her Cyclotron.

"Patrol, I haven't done that in a few months." Kat spoke to herself as she straddled the bike.

Starting the bike up, Kat accelerated down her launching tunnel. Popping out of the hidden exit outside the yard's fence, she took off toward the City.

-

Reaching the City, the she-kat began driving around it in a criss-cross search pattern, looking for anything suspicious.

As she came up to a stop light in one of the quite sections of the huge City. The female Swat Kat caught sight of something as she passed an alleyway.

Stopping at the light, she quickly made a u-turn and drove up to the alley's entrance.

"Why can't the bad kats just get a lair, and stop stalking in alleyways?" Kat asked herself rhetorically before driving into the alley's dark depths.

She hadn't gone very far, before she had to stop when the alley branched off into two other directions

Carefully looking down each passageway, Kat's ears suddenly perked up. She narrowed her eyes behind her mask as she saw something, or someone, moving behind a dumpster.

Climbing off her Cyclotron, Kat slowly and quietly crept down the trash littered alleyway toward the dumpster. When she reached it, the figure she had seen had mysteriously vanished.

"So much for finding anything." Kat whispered softly, looking from side to side, and up the sides of the buildings.

Going back to her bike, she quickly climbed on and headed out of the alley. She had just made it to the exit when she got another glimpse of the black cloaked figure out of the corner of her eyes.

The mysterious figure stood there and watched her as she drove off. Then grinning evilly under its hood, the cloaked being walked out of the alley, and disappeared into the crowd of passing kats.

Nothing else was found on the rest of Kat's patrol, which was good as she couldn't get the figure in the alleyway off her mind.

She continued to think about the strange figure as she made her way home.

-

Kat sighed as she climbed off her bike once she was back in the hangar.

Walking over to her locker, she removed her helmet and mask, and then placed them on the top shelf of her locker.

Her tail swayed from side to side as she striped out of her flight suit and hung it back up as well.

After dressing in her normal clothes, Aliee closed her locker and made her way toward the ladder.

"It just appeared out of nowhere." Aliee mumbled to herself as she climbed out of the hatch.

The she-kat scratched the back of her neck roughly as she walked through the doorway separating the garage and living room.

Jake looked up at Aliee from his place on the couch when Aliee came in.

"How was patrol, did you find anything?" The slim tom inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I caught sight of this hooded figure in an alleyway. But when I checked it out, nobody was there. Then as I was leaving, I saw it again. It was like whomever it was, was watching me or something." Aliee responded, rubbing her forehead softly.

"A figure watching you from an alleyway?" Jake asked interestedly.

"Yes, do you think it could have been Blackout?" Aliee replied.

"Yes and no, it could have been, but it also could have been something or someone else too." The small tom answered.

Jake watched Aliee as she heaved out a sigh before turning and heading down the hallway.

-

Walking down the hall, Aliee stopped at the door to her and Murdock's bedroom. Opening the door and quietly slipping in, she found her mate curled up on the left side of the bed sleeping.

Stripping down until she was just in her under things, the she-kat then pulled the sheets back and climbed into the bed.

Aliee had just rolled onto her side and pulled the sheets up, when she felt Murdock rolled over and pulled her to him.

The big dog pressed his wet nose into her fur and kissed the back of her neck softly.

"How was your patrol?" The husky questioned.

"It was fine." The she-kat replied.

"That's good." Murdock answered back, kissing her on the neck again.

Holding her tight in his arms, he nuzzled her neck lightly as he began to drift back to sleep.

Feeling safe in his arms, Aliee quickly drifted to sleep. Rolling over and burying her face into Murdock's chest fur, she began to purr softly.

Murdock smiled and stroked the top of her head absently as he finally drifted back to sleep.

"6:00 AM"

Murdock awoke to find Aliee missing from his arms, rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts, he quickly left the room.

Groggily making his way down the hall and into the living room, he found Chance sitting on the couch watching T.V.

The muscular tabby turned his attention to the large canine when he stretched his arms out and yawned loudly.

Walking over, the brown and white husky sat down next to Chance on the couch.

"Where are Jake and Aliee?" Murdock asked as he draped one arm over the back of the couch.

"Down in the hanger, working on something new." Chance answered, turning back to the screen.

"Oh?" Murdock exclaimed looking at Chance.

"Yeah, I think it's for this Blackout guy, they're being cautious of him." Chance added calmly.

"Do you think I could go down and bother them for a few seconds?"Murdock inquired as he looked to see what the tom was watching.

"I wouldn't Murdock; I know how those two can get when working on something new. You'd be lucky if you even got a grunt in response to even being there. As far as I can tell, they've been down there since two or three this morning." Chance replied before flipping the channel to the morning news.

"So why aren't you down there helping them with it?" Murdock questioned again.

"You know what they say about too many cooks in the kitchen. I may be able to keep the Turbokat flying, but I'm not too technical when it comes to designing a new weapon. Jake and Aliee have always done that, and then I would help them to build it afterwards. It's best if we just stay out of their way for now." Chance continued, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Ah, okay." The husky grunted before turning his attention to the flashing screen.

"Seven hours later"

Murdock wandered around the empty garage boredly, today was their day off, so the garage was closed.

The husky heaved out a small sigh as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was now two in the afternoon, and Jake and Aliee where still down in the hanger.

The canine sighed again before leaning back against one workbench.

A few seconds later, Aliee's head popped up out of the hatch, she smiled softly when she saw her mate.

Soundlessly, Aliee climbed up out of the hatch and walked up behind the husky. Reaching out, she grabbed his tail and gave it a soft tug.

Whirling around, Murdock embraced Aliee tightly when he saw who it was.

"Sorry for not being there when you woke up this morning."The female apologized softly.

"Its fine, you had something to do, so it's no big deal if you're not." Murdock replied, kissing her on the forehead tenderly.

Looking down at her, the canine saw the dark purple circles under her eyes. Sighing, he held her to him as she nuzzles his chest tiredly. Swinging Aliee up into his arms, he then carried her off into their bedroom.

After gently placing the she -kat on his bed, the husky tip toed back out, quietly closing the door behind him.

-

Murdock had just stepped back into the living room when the alarm suddenly went off.

A split-second later, Aliee came running out of the bedroom in a blur of motion. Chance and Jake were right behind her as they leapt up from the couch and ran to the hatch.

Murdock rushed after them, but by the time he got down the ladder, the three had already geared up.

The two toms ran over and leapt into their jet, while Kat went over and climbed onto her Cyclotron.

The husky quickly ran over to her before Kat could take off, then gently taking her cheeks in his hands, he kissed her on the lips.

"Be safe." Murdock whispered before stepping back.

Kat smiled up at him before revving the engines on her bike and disappearing down her launch tunnel.

Reaching the exit if her tunnel, Kat gunned the bike to catch up with the Turbokat as it flew off toward the city.

"Mayor's office"

Miss. Briggs and Mayor Manx sat on the floor in one corner of Manx's large office. Their hands and feet tied up with thick, heavy ropes.

Nearby, a tall black clad figure stood looking out a window, holding the curtains back with one hand.

The sun shining in through the window stung Callie's eyes to the point where she had to look away.

When she noticed the light dim, she looked back to find the figure pulling the curtains closed, and then turning to walk toward her.

Looming over her, he stared down at her as he pulled on the rough ropes around her ankles.

Silently, Callie joked her feet away from the mysterious tom, but he simply reached out and grabbed them again.

Looking up into his emotionless, brown eyes the she-kat frowned. She was hoping she would see more of him to be able to identify him better later.

However, the mysterious tom wore a black mask over the lower half of his face, like in the old fashioned western movies.

The parts of his face that wasn't covered revealed that the male had pale grey fur and black hair. When he rarely spoke, his voice was cold, deep and harsh.

Covering his body was a long, black trench coat, underneath the coat was a raged grey shirt, while his feet where clad in black, steel toed boots.

-

When the masked tom turned to check on Manx, Callie saw three familiar silhouettes on the curtains pulled over the balcony's double doors.

Her eyes widened in delight from the sight, and the thought of being saved.

However the masked male caught her widening eyes, and quickly whirled around to see the shadows as well.

A low throaty laugh erupted from the tom as he turned back to Callie and threw her over his shoulder before vanishing in a flash of light.

Kat crashed in through the doors just then, but was too late to stop the tom as her body got caught in the curtains. Causing her to trip and pull the lush sheets of fabric down with her.

As the female Swat Kat wrestled her way out of the tangle of curtains and back onto her feet, the broken glass bit in to her fur and skin.

Leaping over the glass, Razor ran over to where soft grunts and other muffled sounds where coming from. Finding the bound Mayor, the slim tom quickly bent down and began to free him.

"He...he took Miss. Briggs." The portly kat stammered to the three uniformed kats as Razor helped him to his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Enters Murdock

By: Ravorslove & Murdock

-

Chapter 11

"Enforcer Headquarters"

After the four had informed the Commander of what happened, the Swat Kats, along with Mayor Manx stood in stiff silence in the gruff Commander's office.

Kat stared down at the carpeted floor quietly, upset that her Werewolf abilities couldn't pick up either of Blackout or Callie's scents.

Razor folded his arms over his chest as he broke the silence that had desended upon them.

"What else do we know about him, besides the fact that he just disappeared into thin air?" The slim tom asked.

Feral looked up from the report on the incident he was writing to look down at the cinnamon kat with a raised eybrow.

Razor returned the look and silently waited as the Commander stepped down from his pedestal desk.

Kat suddenly hissed in warning, causing the giant, brown tom to pause mid-step and look over at her.

T-Bone grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her to his side.

"What's your problem?" He whispered into her ear.

"Nothing, I'm just being defensive, I don't want anything to happen." The female shot back, pulling herself out of the tabby's strong grip.

The female Swat Kat huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, as Razor and the Commander resumed their talk.

The two talked for hours about Blackout, where he could have taken the Deputy Mayor, and why.

It was midnight and a storm was rolling in before the Swat Kat's finally left Enforcer Headquarters. As the three left, a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning pierced the night sky.

The smell of wet pavement wafted into Kat's nose as she walked down the steps of the Enforcer building toward her bike.

Looking up at another roar, the she-kat watched as the Turbokat took off from the rooftop landing strip, and flew off toward the yard.

Quickly mounting her Cyclotron, Kat fired up it's engines and raced off down the streets after the jet.

------

"Salvage Yard"

Murdock waited for the three to return from the city, but he was beginning to get worried, as they had been gone for several hours.

Twenty minutes later, Chance, Jake and Aliee stormed into the living room looking disappointed.

"Why are you guys disappointed?" Murdock questioned, putting an arm over Aliee's shoulders when she sat down next to him.

The two tom Kats looked at each other while Aliee simply remained silent on the couch.

Chance rubbed the back of his neck roughly while Jake heaved out a sigh, Aliee just looked down at the floor and refused to look up.

"Kinda disappointed that we couldn't stop him from taking the Deputy Mayor, or pick up their scent afterwards." Chance finally answered.

Aliee's ears flattened to her head and she abruptly stood before stalking off toward the hallway.

The three males watched as the she-kat disappeared down the hall, then winced when the sound of a door slaming closed echoed through the air.

"Nice buddy, you just made Aliee feel even worse." Jake hissed softly.

Murdock huffed out a sigh and got up off the couch, then went down the hall to his and Aliee's room.

-

Aliee's ears perked up when Murdock entered the room, she sighed softly and pressed her head into his pillow she had taken from his side of the bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the Husky suddenly rolled on top of his mate and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down under him. He growled playfully before lowering his head to her's and kissing her on the lips.

"You guys will find her." Murdock whispered after pulling back from the kiss.

"You make it sound so simple." Aliee replied as the canine let go of her wrists and rolled off of her to lay next to her.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Murdock leaned over his love and stroked down her sides lightly with his free hand. Looking down at her, he saw that her eyes were still filled with disappointment at herself.

The canine smiled down at Aliee softly as she yawned tiredly and stretched her arms out, wrapping them around his neck.

"You need to sleep." Murdock whispered softly.

"So do you." The female purred back.

The male chuckled lightly as his mate was still in her grease stained coveralls.

Releasing her arms from around the husky's neck, Aliee wriggled out from under him and got up.

"Where are you going." Murdock asked as he propped himself up and watched Aliee head for the door.

"To take a shower, I'm dirty." The black furred kat replied before stepping from the room.

The brown and white husky smiled at Aliee's better mood and layed back down, he stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before letting his eyes drift closed.

------

"Blackout's Lair, The Next Morning"

Callie sat uncomfortably in the chair she was tied down to, with her hands bound behind her back, and her mouth gagged.

The petite she-kat huffed silently before she shifted her gaze from the dark room around her, to the masked figure standing over her.

The tom calling himself Blackout glared down at Callie for a few moments before turning his back to her, and walking over to a computer and video camera.

Aiming the camera at the bound female, the tom then hit a sequence of buttons. Making a red light on the camera go on, and a picture of the Deputy Mayor to show up on the computer's screen.

Turning away from his computer, Blackout then walked into the shot with the blonde kat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Give me what I want and nothing will happen to the Deputy Mayor... Is that understood? I want Murdock Dawgson, that mutt Enforcer that put me in jail to rot for the rest of my nine lives! I want him in seventy-two hours, or the Deputy Mayor here won't have a single chance on the face of this planet." Blackout growled darkly, puting one hand one the back of Callie's neck and squeezing it in warning.

------

"Salvage Yard"

Chance, Jake, and Aliee turned from the T.V. to look at Murdock questioningly. The image of Blackout and Callie having been replaced by the shocked face of Ann Gora, and the morning's Kat's Eye News Report.

------

"Blackout's Lair"

Callie stared at Blackout angrily as he stepped away and turned off the camera. She tried shouting at him through her gag as he turned and left without a word, but her retorts only came out as muffled grunts.

After the tom had left Callie begain to struggle against the ropes, but that only succeeded in causing her chair to fall over, and her head to knock against the hard floor.

------

"Salvage Yard"

Murdock looked at the kats around him, his tail tucked between his legs, and ears flattened against his head.

Chance and Jake looked at Murdock expectantly from where they stood, while Aliee just sat on the couch silently, the husky sighed uncomfortably and gazed down at the floor.

"Murdock." Chance prodded.

"If you're asking me who he is or why he got arrested. I don't recognize him at all, and I don't remember why." The canine replied, looking up from the floor.

"Obviously he knows you, he asked for you by name." The muscular tabby hissed back.

Murdock crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the blonde male.

Jake silently watched the staring match for a moment before looking over to Aliee.

The slim tom was about to say something to break the two up, when the sounds of several cars pulling up outside with sirens wailing did it for him.

-

A few seconds later, the sound of slaming doors and running boots heralded the arrival of a group of Enforcers.

Not even bothering to knock, or ask permission, Commander Feral, his neice, Lt. Commader Steele, and two other Enforcers stormed into the garage, making Aliee and Murdock jump to their feet.

"Dawgson, you're coming with us!" The gruff Commander ordered.

"Why? To put me in protective custody, or hand me over to Blackout to save the Deputy Mayor?" The husky questioned, pulling Aliee to him and holding her tightly.

Chance and Jake came up to stand on the canine's other side, making the Commander scowl and cross his thick arms over his huge chest.

"Protective custody...Ha!" The Lt. Commander scoffed.

Murdock snarled then barked loudly at the skinny, orange furred tom, making the Lt. Commader jump back from the large dog and hide behing the other Enforcers.

Chance crossed his muscular arms over his chest while Jake huffed out a loud sigh as Commander Feral signaled for the two officers to take Murdock out to a patrol car.

Going up to the canine, the two forced him to let go of Aliee before pulling him from the group.

Murdock growled lowly at the unnecessary tactics as he reluctantly let go of his mate and walked out the door with the officers flanking him. The Commander, Lt. Commander, and Felina following behind.

As they walked out, Chance, Jake, and Aliee followed to watch Murdock get put into the back seat of one of the patrol cars.

As the Enforcer climbed back into their cars and started up the engines, Murdock turned to look out the back window at his mate and friends.

He was just in time to see Aliee rase one hand to wave good-bye before the cars drove off out of the yard.

As soon as they could get the garage closed, the three kats went down to the hidden hanger, determend to give Murdock a Swat Kat escort.

------

"Megakat City"

A few blocks from Fnforcer HQ, a lone, black clad figure crouched on a roof top looking through the scope of his silenced rifle.

"The Enforcers are so predictable." The tom hissed as he watched a line of patrol cars drive down the street toward the Enforcer building.

The Swat Kats too! Well this is interesting." The sniper gasped as he watched a Cyclotron roar past the patrol cars and take up a lead position.

A split second later, his ears informed him that the Swat Kat's jet was there too. Quickly taking aim at the feminine form on the bike, the figure pulled the trigger before disappering in a flash of light.

-

"In one of the patrol cars"

Murdock sat quietly with his ears flattened down against his head, they were almost to Enforcer headquarters, when Kat suddenly sped past them and took up a guard position at the front.

In the next instant, the canine heard the Turbokat fly over head, and saw twin red mists erupt from Kat's body. One from the top of her right shoulder, and the other out of the left side of her body.

Murdock watched on in silent horror as his mate huddled over her bikes handle bars and clutched her shoulder tightly while driving with the other hand.

He regonized a sniper shot when he saw one, and he desperatly wanted to go to her, but knew he couldn't without giving her, Chance, and Jake away.

Looking around at the three cars full of Enforcers, the white and brown dog came to the conclusion that the Enforcers were blind, as they apparently hadn't seen the blood spurting out of Kat's body.

Either that, or they had seen it, but just didn't care about the Swat Kats to bother doing anything.

Once the patrol cars and Cyclotron had pulled up at the front steps to Enforcer HQ, the officers quickly disgorged from their cars and forced Murdock up the steps and inside, leaving Kat to fend for herself.

Grunting from the pain, Kat climbed off her bike, set it's security system, then followed after her mate holding her injured side with her right hand.

------

"Enforcer Headquarters"

As the group moved into the lobby, Felina, Steele, and most of the officers broke off to return to their regular duties, while Feral went ahead and borded an elevator. Leaving Murdock, two remaining officers, and Kat to wait for another one.

When the car returned, the four quickly stepped in without saying a word to each other and begain the ride up to Feral's office.

As they rode, Murdock looked Kat over by using the reflective elevator doors like a mirror. He sighed internally as she was hunched over silightly, and still holding her side.

The two Enforcers finally saw fit to spare the Swat Kat a very brief glance, but didn't say anything and once the door's opened, they quickly ushered the canine out.

As Murdock was escorted down the hall toward Feral's office, Kat limped close behind the three males as her wounded side continued to bleed.

-

Entering Feral's office, the group found the huge Commander pacing in front of his desk, T-Bone and Razor lazily leaning back against one wall with their arms crossed over their chests, and Felina standing somewhere in between the three Toms.

Kat had barely stepped into the room and the door closed behind her when Steele suddenly barged in through the door, making the door knob hit her in her wounded side.

The female Swat Kat yelped in pain as Steele pushed his way past her without sparing her a glance. Growling and trembling in anger from being ignored, the she-kat clented her fists and stormed up behind Steele.

Seeing what was about to happen, Razor quickly rushed over and intercepted Kat before she did something they would regret later.

Murdock's ears flattened as Razor pulled his love over to where T-Bone was standing and placed her between them.

"Are you alright Kat?" The musculat tabby asked softly when he saw the blood stains on Kat's flight suit.

Kat didn't give the tabby a reply as she hunched over against him for a moment, then turned her attention to the Commander.

-

"What's your plan Commander, to put him into protective custody? I saw that jacket Blackout was wearing. That's the failed project from when you tried to duplicate Hard Drive's Surge Coat. It looks like Blackout managed to fix your mistakes on it." Kat scoffed loudly.

"What!? That project was top secret! How did you no good Swat Kats find out about it?" The big Commander growled in surprise.

"That's for us to know, and you to keep guessing about." T-Bone chuckled lightly.

"No, we're going to give that no good mutt to Blackout, so we can det the Deputy Mayor back." Steele growled cutting everyone off.

"Oh yeah, that's real heroic Steele. Letting that crazy Kat kill a citizen just to save the Deputy Mayor!" The biggest Swat Kat snarled in anger.

Kat hissed and lunged forward to rip Steele's throat out, but was caught by her two partners who kept her held between them.

"He's just a dog, a mongrel, what's it to the world if he's gone?" The Lt. Commander sneered.

"You just keep thinking that Steele, and one day you're going to owe your life to a dog." Kat hissed back.

Murdock kept his head down as he listened to the yelling. Letting a small smile grace his lips when the Lt. Commander spun around and left the room, scoffing loudly at the thought of being saved by a worthless dog.

Kat chuckled loudly as she watched the greenhorn storm out Feral's office in a huff of anger.

-

"What do you have in mind Commander? Because personally I...." Kat started, looking back toward the Commander, when she was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash of light and everyone's fur rose on end.

They didn't have time to react when the far wall of Commander Feral's office suddenly flew inward, and a loud explosion echoed around the surrounding area.

The force of the blast being strong enough to throw the Commander, Felina, Kat, Razor, T-Bone and Murdock in different directions.

T-Bone and Razor were sent crashing though a nearby window, the shards of glass slicing into their skin and flight suits. Before they could plummet to their doom, the duo quickly grabbed the window ledge, grimacing in pain as the glass cut into their palms.

On the other side of the room, Kat slammed into the wall with a grunt. Before she could recover, the big Commander slammed into her, knocking the air out of her and sending both slumping to the floor in a heap.

Felina was sent sailing into the office's door, only to rebound of it with a loud thump, and Murdock was left sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the room.

-

As the smoke cleared, a tall, black clad figure, wearing a trench coat that randomly gave off arcs of electricity stepped into the room from the gapping hole were one wall used to be.

Blackout smiled as he stepped through the flaming debris that lit the office, and moved over to where the large, brown and white husky was struggling dazedly to his hands and knees.

The masked male let out a loud snarl as he brought one botted foot up, then drove it back down, stomping on the nearest of the canine's ankles hard.

Murdock howled loudly, drowning out the loud crunching sound as the sickening pain of his now broken ankle surged up his leg.

Laughing as the canine writhed in pain, Blackout curled one fist up, then brought it crashing down onto the back of Murdock's head. The dog immediateley slumped back down to the floor limply as the pain from his ankle, and the blow to the head caused him to pass out.

The villian grunted as he hefted the unconscious husky over his shoulder then quickly retreated back his "door".

After regaining her breath, Kat pulled herself out from under the Commander in time to see the masked Kat standing at the hole with Murdock slumped over his shoulder. But she was too late to do anything, as Blackout quickly vanished in a flash of light, leaving the female Swat Kat to stand there gazing out at the sky helplessly.

"This is beginning to get difficult." Razor grunted as he helped his partner back inside through the shattered window.

-

Kat glaned over at the two Ferals to see them slowly getting back to their feet, as the male Swat Kats picked their way through the debris, and glass shards littering the floor toward her.

"Razor, how long do you think it will take to finish it." Kat asked almost in a whisper.

Razor looked at Kat confused for a few seconds until he figured out what she meant. Kat raised an eyebrow at him questioningly under her mask witing for him to answer.

The slim tom gazed out of the hole at the cars, Kats, and Dogs that filled the streets as he thought. "Twenty-four hours if we work fast and don't make any mistakes.." Razor finally replied as he turned away from the gaping hole and made his way toward the office's door.

T-Bone and Kat gave each other a brief look then quickly followed after their partner.

"Uncle, it might be a good idea to let the Swat Kats handle this one on their own." Felina quickly spoke up after the Swat Kats had left, rubbing her shoulder where she had left a dent on the office door.

The Commander didn't say anything in reply as his ears twitched at the sound of the Turbokat powering up and taking off. Looking out of his destroyed wall, the huge tom watched as the sleek, black jet shot off out of sight, back to wherever it was they went.

Turning away from where a wall had once been, the gruff Commander huffed out a heavy sigh then moved toward his door.

Felina quickly followed after her uncle as he left his destroyed office. "Uncle?" The brown furred she-kat asked.

"Very well Felina." The Commander finally replied softly.

------

"Blackout's Lair"

Murdock let out a soft groan when he awoke, his eye lids felt like lead weights had been attached to them as he slowly opened his eyes. He still felt a bit dazed, and was confused on where he was as he looked around the dimly lit room.

When he tried to move, his broken ankle quickly reminded him against such things, as it sent another bolt of pain lancing up his leg.

The husky whimpered and whined in pain as he managed to turn his head enough to see the Deputy Mayor tied up in one corner of the dark room.

"Mis. Briggs?" The canine asked, his voice raspy from the pain throbing up his leg.

"That's me, I'm guessing you must be Murdock?" The blonde she-kat returned.

Murdock grunted in reply as he realized he was sitting in a chair, with his hands tied behind his back, and that his legs where also bound together.

The big, brown and white dog was about to give a verbal reply, when the sudden sound of the door opening echoed around the almost empty room.

The two prisoners looked over in time to see Blackout stride into the room carrying a lead pipe in one hand, and a vido camera in the other.

Murdock's ears flattened to his head as the villian took long, powerful strides toward him, the pipe ringing as the masked tom dragged it along the floor. The canine gulped loudly and gripped the back of the chair tightly when Blackout stopped right in front of him.

"Dear God help me." Murdock whispered as Blackout lashed out, and stuck the side of his face with the lead pole.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Enters Murdock  
By: Razorslove & Murdock

Chapter 12

"The Hanger"

Once they had arrived back at base, stepped out their gear, and had their wounds taken care of. The three Kats each set out to work on their own part of the weapon Jake and Aliee had designed to capture Blackout. Hoping to get it finished before he could kill, or severely hurt Callie or Murdock.

While Chance cannibalized some of their other weapons for parts, made runs up to the yard for even more parts, and worked on building the weapon's outer casing.

Jake worked on the weapon's security system that would keep the new weapon from falling into the wrong hands. And Aliee built the weapon's firing system, and the Anti-Electric net the weapon would be firing.

The three had worked without hardly any breaks once they had gotten back to base.

Aliee had dozed off at one point when she couldn't fight off her exhaustion any longer. But was right back to work after getting only an hour's worth of sleep.

"Finally, I'm done here." Chance yawned once he had most of the weapon's outer casing finished.

"I'm beat; I'm goin' ta get some sleep." The burly tabby yawned again as he noticed the time.

"Yeah, I'm finished with the security system, and seventeen hours is too long to go without rest." Jake grunted in agreement.

"Alright, we'll see you later Aliee." Chance yawned again as he and Jake made their way upstairs for sleep.

The she-kat grunted in acknowledgment as she finished off the net and set to work finishing off the firing system.

------

"Blackout's Lair"

Murdock was hunched over, blood dripping from his face and clotting in his fur. His face was bruised and battered from the pipe that Blackout still held tight in one hand. The canine groaned as he coughed then spit out a glob of blood.

In the background, the soft sobbing of the Deputy Mayor could be heard from having to witness the senseless beating of the husky.

The white, brown, and red canine panted as he spit out another glob of bloody saliva that landed at his assailant's feet.

"I'm so glad that the Enforcer's had you, or it would have been so much harder to find you." Blackout purred, pleased the Enforcers had made it easy for him.

"I wouldn't want to have found you at your home, and have to kill your loved ones." The villain smirked as he rubbed his weapon down the side of Murdock's blood incrusted face.

Murdock tilted his head up and bared his fangs at the tom in defiance and anger. His actions were rewarded by the heavy pipe striking him on the side of his neck.

The dog yelped in pain as the force of the blow sent his chair toppling over, and he hit his head on the concrete floor with an audible crack. He ground his teeth together as pain flooded through his head and pulsed down his neck. Low grunts escaped through his clenched teeth as he fought off his swirling, blurring vision.

Blackout chuckled loudly as he watched his prey grinding his teeth together in pain.

-

Callie continued to sob uncontrollably in her corner behind the two males. She had never seen such violence and hatred before in her life. All she could do was to helplessly watch as Blackout pulled the chair back upright.

"I'm going to enjoy myself, thanks to you I was going to spend the rest of my nine lives rotting in jail. Then when you're Enforcers tested this jacket on me, it backfired and now I'm a freak!" Blackout spat loudly as he struck Murdock in the side with the pipe.

The husky yelped loudly as pain blossomed up his side and into his chest. He took deep, heavy, breaths that hissed between his teeth as he clutched his fists tightly behind his back.

The tom circled around Murdock slowly, dragging the bloody end of his weapon on the floor.

Murdock's ears pulled back at the grating sound, as he pulled at the ropes that bound his hands with his fingers. He grits his teeth as it hurt to move even in the slightest.

"Tell me, do you have anybody in your life that's worth dying for, or will I have to go find out for myself." Blackout hissed as he stopped and in front of the captive canine.

The big husky growled loudly at Blackout for threatening his friends, family, and mate.

"What's wrong mongrel? Do you have a little lover that you're trying to protect?" Blackout laughed loudly.

Blackout grinned widely as Murdock flashed his large canines at him.

"So there is someone that loves you back mongrel. Hmm...Maybe I'll just pay her a little visit, have a little fun with her. What do you think mutt?" Blackout cackled as he dropped his pipe on the floor and made for the door.

"I know just where to find her too; I'm off to the salvage yard." The villain announced before the door clanked shut behind him.

Murdock snarled in anger and struggled against the ropes trying to free himself. But only succeeded and making the chair fall over and smacking his body into the hard, cold, blood covered floor.

Fire burned through the husky's body as he trembled with fury, nobody was going to touch Aliee while he was still breathing.

"Get back here you coward!" The big, brown and white canine screamed furiously as he struggled on the floor.

------

"Salvage Yard"

Chance and Jake sat in the living room fully awake after getting a few hours sleep. Chance had just rested his head on the back of the couch when the phone suddenly started to ring.

Groaning, Jake got up and went over to the phone then picked it up off the receiver and held it to his head.

"Megakat Salvage Yard and Garage. How may I help you?" The slim tom answered.

"Yes, I stuck on the other side of the city and I need a tow, there's something wrong with my car." A deep, male voice replied.

"Where on the other side of the city are you sir?" Jake questioned politely as he grabbed the pen and paper lying next to the phone with his free hand.

"Near the docks, I'm in a red sedan." The voice came back.

"Alight, we'll be there as soon as we can." Jake answered as he wrote down the info then hug up.

Having overheard part of the conversation, Chance had gotten up and was now looking at Jake curiously.

Jake looked back as he grabbed the keys off the rack next to the phone and tossed them at Chance.

"Come on buddy, rest time is over, we have to go pick up a car near the docks." The dark furred tom sighed.

The bigger tom grunted as he caught the keys and moved toward the door with Jake behind him. A minute later after locking up the garage, the two were rumbling off in the Tow truck.

-----

"Five minutes later"

Blackout suddenly appeared in the garage's living room in a flash of light. He chuckled at how easy it had been to trick those two toms away as he made his way toward the hallway.

Opening the first door he came to, the villain looked in to find an empty bedroom that was well kept and had a male feel to it. Everything was in it's place, and there wasn't a single article of clothing on the floor.

The next room he looked in had a more female touch to it, so the tom  
went in and riffled around in the dresser drawers. He smirked in satisfaction that he was close, as he was rewarded by finding female clothing.

Going back out into the hall, Blackout was just about to enter the next room. When a sudden noise that sounded like the rustling of sheets caught his attention.

Quietly steeping up to and opening the door, the evil male grinned as he found a she-kat lying on the bed.

Entering the room, Blackout closed and locked the door behind him. Silently stepping up to the bed, the tom gazed down at the black furred she-kat with interest.

As he watched, the dark furred beauty rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the sheet tighter to her body, making the thin cloth hug her curves.

Hovering over the blonde haired female's sleeping body, Blackout let his eyes roam down her body for a moment. Then slowly reached down and gripped the top of the sheet.

Carefully, he slowly pulled it off of her body, revealing that the female was only clothed in a white t-shirt and panties.

"Murdock?" The she-kat mumbled quietly.

Blackout grinned widely as grabbed the she-kat's legs, then pulled her around so that she was lying sideways in the bed, and her legs were hanging over the edge.

"Murdock..." The sleeping Kat called out again.

Blackout grinned again as he leaned down over her, placing his hands on either side of the she-kat's head. His hot breath ruffling the fur on her face as he pressed his body against her's.

The female grunted from his weight and tried to roll over, but the black cloaked tom stopped her. Digging his claws into her thighs and holding her in place.

-

Aliee woke suddenly to the feeling of several sharp things digging into her thighs. Realizing she wasn't alone, the black furred she-kat looked up to the male leaning down over her.

Hissing in fury when she recognized Blackout, she lashed out at his neck with her own claws, viciously raking them down the side of his neck.

The gray furred tom growled in pain as he let go of Aliee's legs to hold his injured neck tightly to stop the blood he could feel oozing out.

Free of the tom's grasp, Aliee quickly rolled over and began to scurry across the bed, trying to get to Murdock's bedside table. Where she knew the husky kept a gun for emergencies in the table's drawer.

Before she could reach the drawer however, Blackout grabbed one of the fleeing she-kat's ankles and pulled her back to him. He growled in rage as he dragged his claws down the female's back, ripping open the t-shirt, and leaving behind bloody trails in her fur.

The black furred she-kat yelped in pain as the male dug his claws into her flesh. Quickly flipping over, Aliee brought her free leg up then extended it into Blackout's face. Smashing her foot into the tom's nose with enough force to send him into one corner of the room.

Now free, the black beauty quickly scrambled of the bed and opened the bedside table's drawer. Pulling the weapon out, she flicked off it's safety, then whirled around to aim the gun at Blackout's head and sink down into a crouch.

"My, we're a clever little she-kat aren't we? You must have been one of those blasted Enforcers too." The grey furred tom chuckled, wiping the bit of blood trickling out of his nose off on the back of one hand.

-

Aliee didn't answer, keeping the gun trained on the grey furred tom's head. Crouching down on the balls of her feet, she kept her eyes fixed on her attacker.

If he made any sudden movements towards her, she could easily blow his head off, or dart out of the way. Her eyes narrowed into little black slits in a sea of green.

"If you try and attack me, I'll blow your head clean off!" The she-kat hissed loudly, her eyes narrowing down into tiny slits.

Blackout grinned back at her as he held his hands up, and then slowly inched his way over to the nearby window. Cautiously, he moved along the wall until he was standing next to the window.

A low rumble bubbled up out his throat, and an electric discharge crackled from his fingers. Then before the black Kat could react, the grey tom reached out and touched the window frame, making the glass implode inward toward the female.

Instinctively, Aliee threw her arms up to shield her face, dropping the gun in the process. But saving her vision as she felt some of the glass shards bite into the flesh of her arms.

Not wasting a moment of his distraction, Blackout charged forward and grabbed the dropped gun. Picking it up, and bringing it to bear point blank on the crouched female in one swift movement.

"If you try and attack me, I'll blow your head off." The grey furred male mimicked in a high, squeaky voice.

Aliee's breath quivered lightly as she uncovered her face to stare up at Blackout.

-

The big tom smirked as he reached down and grabbed the green eyed Kat by her hair then pulled her up, forcing her to stand straight up.

Pressing the gun's muzzle into her side, he then pulled her head back to expose her neck. His smirk spreading into a full grin, the male lowered his own head down to slowly run his tongue along her neck.

"I bet that your little mongrel is having a fit right about now." The villain breathed roughly into her ear.

Aliee growled loudly at Blackout as he tightened his grip on her hair and jerked her head upward, making her winces slightly.

"My friends will be back soon, and then they'll beat the crap out of you." Aliee grunted as Blackout bit down on her neck softly.

"I don't think so, you see, I called by here to send them out on a fake tow to the other side of the city. So by the time they get back, I will already be gone, and you in delicate condition." The tom purred as he forced her down onto the bed.

Suddenly they both heard the door open then slam closed. Thinking quickly, before Blackout could cover her mouth, Aliee let out a loud scream hoping to get Chance and Jake's attention.

Seconds later, the door exploded off it's hinges as a large, burly, angry tabby stormed in, quickly followed by his slightly smaller companion.

Quickly, Blackout climbed off of his female hostage and leapt away from the bed to bring the gun to bear on the blonde Kat. But he was too slow as Chance rammed into him with a shoulder tackle, knocking the gun away, and forcing the grey furred male back.

While Chance was handling the intruder, Jake rushed over to Aliee and quickly pulled her out of the room. Taking her to his room, the brown tom quickly locked her in, then ran back to help his partner.

Jake re-entered Murdock's room in time to see his bigger friend ram Blackout into one wall roughly. Chance snarled loudly as he gripped the grey furred tom's shirt tightly.

Chance had just lifted the tom off the ground, ready to hurl him into another wall. When Blackout suddenly grabbed a hold of both his wrists and let out a large shock.

The large tabby squalled loudly from the shock as the smell of burnt fur, and singed flesh filled the room. Quickly letting go of Blackout's shirt, Chance struggled free of the other male's grip before he could be electrocuted.

Gingerly holding his injured arms close to his chest, Chance beat a quick retreat back to Jake's side before he could be shocked again.

Blackout glared at the two other males as he backed toward the window. He snarled in anger that his plans had been ruined by two lowly junk Kats.

"I'll be back, and next time you won't be so lucky!" The villain hissed before he quickly disappeared out the window in a flash of light.

The two remaining toms let out a collective sigh as they tensely waited to see if he was going to come back. But after a few minutes, the two decided he was gone for now and left Murdock's partially destroyed room.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Enters Murdock  
By: Razorslove & Murdock

Chapter 13

"Blackout's Lair"

As soon as Blackout had left, Murdock had set about trying to get free. He had managed to weaken the knots on the ropes that bound his hands, and was know anxiously watching the door as he worked on the ropes around his feet.

The husky grunted in pain from his shattered ankle as he flexed his toes inside of his shoes, attempting to loosen the knots of his ankle ropes. His breath hissed through his teeth as he flexed his toes again.

The sudden noise of the door unlocking; quickly caused the husky to still in time to watch Blackout charge in holding the side of his neck and growling angrily.

Murdock chuckled softly as he could see the blood oozing out between the grey tom's fingers, and just imagined what had happened to him.

"Salvage Yard"

Aliee sat curled up on Jake's bed, clutching one of the chocolate furred tom's pillows to her chest. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard the lock on the door click and the door slowly swing open shortly after.

The black furred she-kat silently watched as Jake entered the room then came over to her. Once reaching his friend, he gently sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Everything will be alright Aliee, the sooner we finish that weapon for Blackout, the sooner we'll be able to save to Murdock and Callie." The slim tom tried to soothe the she-kat softly.

Aliee didn't say anything in return, instead burying her muzzle into the pillow she still held. Jake gave her a concerned look and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Jake...." The female began, her voice muffled by the feathery pillow.

"What is it Aliee?" Jake asked softly as he watched his companion remove her face from out of the pillow.

"What do you think will happen if we find Blackout, and it's already too late to save either of them?" The she-kat questioned, looking the tom in the eyes.

Jake looked away to gaze down at the floor; for a moment before answering in a whisper. "I don't know Aliee, I just don't know. I don't have the answer to that question."

The black Kat burried her face back into the pillow, muffling her sigh in it's depths.

Jake looked back at her, wishing there was something more he could do. Huffing out his own sigh, he stood up and made to leave guessing that all Aliee wanted was to be alone. When he reached the door frame the slim male stopped and turned back to her.

"Aliee, I'm sure they're both still alive, but I don't know what kind of shape Murdock will be in. I'm guessing that he could be in very bad condition, but I just don't know." With those parting words, Jake turned back around and left to go check on Chance.

Aliee watched as Jake left the room once she was sure she was alone. She finally let out the tears she could no longer hold back, and wept for the first time since she was little.

"That night"

Chance and Jake had decided that it would be safer for the three of them to sleep together in the same room. Now the three of them lay uncomfortably in Chance's full size bed, with Aliee in the middle, and Chance and Jake on either side of her.

The big tabby-tom sighed as he lay semi-awake; listening as the black furred Kat next to him cried and whimpered in her sleep.

Across from him, Jake was also unable to sleep. Hearing Aliee's pining through the night for her mate made his heart sink into his stomach.

Finally unable to take it anymore, the dark furred female let out a long, loud, pain filled howl that made the window shatter, and the two toms to bolt up and cover their ears.

"Blackout's Lair"

Blackout circled the husky with the least bit of mercy, the grey tom snarled as he dug his claws into the back of the canine's neck.

"Not laughing anymore are you mutt!" The tom hissed coldly, watching the blood flowing out of the wound to stain the back of Murdock's already blood stained shirt.

The canine managed to lift his head up and look up at Blackout through the corner of one eye. His left eye was swollen shut, and Blackout had twisted his broken ankle around until his foot was almost completely sideways.

"I should have killed that little wench when I had the chance! But now I'm going to kill her in front of you instead, just to make you suffer more!" Blackout growled harshly.

Murdock closed his eye and rested his head on the cold floor. His entire body was wracked with pain, in the back of his mind; he could see flashes of him and Aliee together.

His jaw muscles tightened as he though of what his future would have been like with her. A tear escaped from his good eye and his shoulders sagged, he was afraid for his mate, he couldn't protector like this.

At that moment, as if his thoughts of her had summoned her up, the sudden low howl of a pining female echoed through the vents of the old building and into his ears. Murdock felt his heart stop as he somehow recognized the howl as being from his mate.

Despite the pain it caused, the canine took in a deep breath, raised his head, then let out his own long, painful howl. His sadness radiating out from the pit of his soul as, he poured all of his pain into the howl.

-

Blackout looked down at the dog confused, his feline ears having not heard Aliee's howl. With a snarl, the villain came up behind the canine and slammed his fist into the back of the husky's skull, cutting off the howl instantly.

Murdock clenched his jaws together, his breath hissing through his teeth as a fresh bolt of pain shot through the back of his head.

"Stupid mutt...." Blackout grumbled as he stalked away from his beaten captive and quickly left the room.

"Murdock?" Callie's quiet voice came from where she had been forgotten in the corner.

"What?" The Husky replied lifelessly.

"Are you okay?" The Deputy Mayor asked, her voice quivering from the brutality she had witnessed.

"Does it look like I'm okay Miss. Briggs?" Murdock stared down at the floor blankly

"Well...no." The she-kat answered him.

"Then there's your answer." He replied harshly.

Callie sighed as she gazed down at the injured dog for a moment; then turned her gaze away to stare at a rust stain on the floor.

Murdock silently stared down at the floor bitterly, the memories he had accumulated in his short time with Aliee, Chance, and Jake playing through his mind. Soft tears escaped from his eyes as he thought that he might never see them again.

-

In a different part of the building, Blackout paced the small, single room with a cot set in one corner. Passing a small mirror, the grey tom glanced at his wounded neck, he growled softly at the sight as he quickly moved away from the mirror and over to the cot.

"That little wench is going to pay dearly for hurting me!" He snarled lowly to himself as he lay down on the cot.

Holding up his fingers, he watched as the discharge of electricity danced across his fingertips. He grumbled lowly, thinking about how he was going to hurt her as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

"Salvage Yard"

Aliee continued to pine away between the two toms that she had known for so long. When the sudden burst of a male's howl came through the shattered window, Aliee immediately bolted up in bed and scurried out from in between the two males.

Chance and Jake awoke suddenly from their light sleep to watch Aliee scramble out of the room, getting out of the bed; they both quickly ran after her.

"Aliee, where are you going?" Chance called after the black female as she ran into the garage.

The she-kat didn't reply as she fumbled with the hatch handle. When she finally managed to get it open, she leapt down into the hole not bothering to use the ladder.

Giving each other a confused look, Chance and Jake quickly slid down the ladder to catch up with their female friend.

"Aliee...What's going on!" Jake demanded when they caught up with her at their lockers.

"I know where my mate and the Deputy Mayor are…" The black Kat replied as she pulled her flight suit on over her sleep wear.

"You do!?" Both toms asked at the same time, looking at Aliee astounded.

"Yes, now hurry up and gear up or I'll leave you here." The female Swat Kat grunted as she pulled her mask on.

Nodding, the two males quickly opened their own lockers and began getting into their gear. While they were doing that, Kat had started toward her Cyclotron, but paused; mid step when she remembered that it had been destroyed.

Growling in annoyance, the she-kat tapped her foot as she looked around the hanger trying to decide on how she was going to get to Murdock.

"Come on, I guess you'll be riding with us until we can get your bike rebuilt." Razor called out as he and T-Bone leapt into the Turbokat.

Running over, Kat leapt into the cockpit and quickly settled down on Razor's lap. In short order the muscular pilot had the jet powered up and ready for launch. Getting a green light, T-Bone rammed the throttle to full, and shot the jet down the runway and into the night sky.

"In the air"

Kat told T-Bone where to go, the tabby didn't waist any time as he turned the jet to the indicated direction. Minutes later, the sleek, black jet was hovering over an old canning warehouse on a pier near the oil refineries.

"They're in there." Kat spoke excitedly, hope and happiness filling her voice.

"Roger that." Activating the landing gear, the big pilot brought his aircraft down for a feather soft landing near the edge of the pier.

Kat was the first out once the canopy had slid back; the two males quickly followed her after grabbing their Gloveatrixes.

After handing Kat a spare Gloveatrix, the three quickly ran for the large doors of the cannery.

"Kat are you sure this is where he is?" Razor questioned when they reached the doors.

"Yes, I know it is." His female partner responded definitely.

Taking a quick look at the chains and padlock keeping the doors locked. T-Bone activated his Gloveatrixe's torch and efficiently cut through the chain links.

"I wouldn't doubt the instincts of a werewolf Razor." T-Bone replied as he finished cutting through the impediment.

Once the lock and chains had been removed, the tabby put his shoulder to the doors and pushed with a bit more force than necessary. Expecting the doors to be rusted closed; T-Bone was surprised when they easily flew open under his assault.

The three Swat Kats cringed as the sounds of the doors banging off the walls echoed down the building's halls.

"Oops..." T-Bone chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"In the cannery"

Blackout shot up in his cot at the sudden, loud echoing sounds of doors banging against the walls. Quickly jumping up, the grey tom ran out of his small room and down the hall to the room with his captives.

Bursting into the large room, the villain stormed up to where Murdock still lay and pulled him up by the collar of his bloody, ripped shirt.

"Who did you call!" The tom shouted angrily.

Murdock flattened his ears against his head in confusion at what Blackout was talking about.

"Who did you call you dumb dog! "The male repeated again as he slammed his fist into the side of the husky's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about you lunatic." Murdock growled loudly, spitting a glob of crimson fluid to the floor.

"Liar!" Blackout hissed as he let go of the canine and went over to the security monitors and turned them on. The black clad tom growled loudly when he saw the Swat Kats heading down the hall straight for this room.

Looking up Murdock tried to see what the grey furred male was looking at, but all he saw was Blackout's backside. Instinctively sniffing the air, the bloodied up dog smiled as the sweet sent of his mate and his friends filled his nose.

Snarling in fury, Blackout turned back to his beat captive and began to circle the husky like a rabid predator. Guessing what was coming; Murdock cringed and tried to steel himself as best he could.

Without warning, the villain kicked out and struck Murdock in the abdomen, forcing the air out of the husky's lungs.

The bound canine ground his teeth together in pain; then coughed up a gout of white and crimson fluid when Blackout drove his foot into his midsection again, and there was a snapping sound of a rib breaking.

"I'm going to kill you!" The tom growled as he grabbed Murdock's broken ankle and twisted it around violently.

"Elsewhere in the building"

The three Swat Kats where cautiously making their way down the main hall searching for any sign of Blackout or their friends.

Kat kept her eyes focused on what was ahead of her, her ears perked up for any sounds, and her breathing slow and controlled. T-Bone and Razor slowly followed after her, being as cautious of their werewolf friend as their surroundings.

The smell of old, rotting fish filled the halls as the group slowly made their way down the hall checking each room they came across. The three had just returned to the hall after checking another empty room when a loud, canine howl of pain reached their ears.

Kat's eyes narrowed into slits, she growled lowly when the stench of blood, sweat, rage, and fear assaulted her nose. Snarling in anger, the female Swat Kat charged down the hall and around a corner toward where the sound and smells where coming from.

Without hesitation T-Bone and Razor ran after her hoping they'd be in time to save their friends. Bursting into the room at the end of the hall, the heroes gasped loudly at the sight of the tied up, badly beaten, and bleeding canine.

-

Blackout had jumped away from the poor canine, leaving him to whimper and moan on the blood stained floor when the Swat Kats entered the room.

"What's the matter? kat got your tongue?" The grey tom smirked at the shocked looks on the hero's masked faces.

"T-Bone, get Murdock and the Deputy Mayor out of here. Razor and I will handle Blackout." Kat growled lowly, barely being able to hold her anger in.

The two males nodded their readiness at the plan, before Kat and Razor rushed the black clad tom to distract him, so their partner could get the captives out.

Once his friends had the bad guy's full attention, T-Bone quickly ran over to Callie's side.

"T-bone I'm so glad you guys are here!" The blonde she-kat sighed in relief.

"Me too Miss, Briggs."The muscular tabby remarked as he knelt down and cut the ropes off from around her wrists with his Gloveatrix.

"He was going to kill him." Callie choked out on the verge of crying.

"He's not getting that chance now Miss. Briggs." The big tom replied as he cut the ropes around the small female's legs.

Taking her tiny hand in his large one, T-Bone stood and pulled the Deputy Mayor to her feet, then turned and ran over to where the husky lay.

-

"Crud..." T-Bone hissed as he knelt down next to the husky and took a closer look at the damage Blackout had done.

Callie bent down as well and gently touched the dog's side, causing him to shout in agonized pain from his broken ribs.

Murdock's breathing was slow and shallow, his breath wheezing out of his open mouth. Crimson blood flowed out from his nose and muzzle in a steady stream, matting down and staining his fur.

One eye was completely swollen shut, the area around it badly bruised. While his good eye was barely open, gazing up at T-Bone and Callie with a pain filled look, pleading to them to help him.

The big tabby sighed as he began to cut through the ropes binding the canine's hands together. The Deputy Mayor quickly set about untying his feet, taking care not to move his swollen, broken ankle.

Once he was free, Murdock quickly curled up into a fetal position, panting and moaning in pain.

"Come on, we're gettin' you outta here." T-Bone soothed as he gently pulled one of the husky's arms over his shoulders then hefted the canine to his feet.

The large canine took sharp breath in as he put pressure on his broken ankle. The Swat Kat adjusted his grip to take more of the husky's weight and keep it off of his broken ankle.

Coming up on the opposite side from T-Bone, Callie grabbed Murdock's other arm and put it over her shoulder as well. Together the two quickly carried the canine from the room and out to safety.

-

Angry at what Blackout had done to Murdock, Kat and Razor furiously attacked the villain with a non stop barrage of attacks. Not giving him any time to mount a counter attack.

Grunting from the force of the punches and kicks, the grey tom stumbled back trying to get away from the blows and blindly lashed out with his claws. He was rewarded when Kat hissed as his claws swiped across her left bicep.

Determined to end this, Razor leapt forward and hit Blackout twice, once along the side of his head, and the second hitting his throat, momentarily cutting off his air.

The black clad figure gasped for air before grunting loudly as Kat preformed a roundhouse kick to the other side of his head. The force of her attack caused the Tom to fly back a few feet; before landing on the floor with a limp thud.

A cloud of dust rose up from the floor where Blackout had landed, as the dust settled the villain didn't move except for the rise and fall of his chest.

"Alright Kat, you knocked him out!" Razor congratulated his partner as they approached the unconscious Male.

Kneeling down next to the prone form, the slim Kat reached out and got a tiny zap when he touched the coat the grey male was wearing.

"You where right about the jacket Kat. He doesn't look familiar or anything" The dark furred Tom grunted roughly.

"I know Razor. Murdock doesn't even remember him." Kat replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe he had his face reconstructed?" She huffed loudly at the brown tom.

"Maybe." Razor mimicked as he stood up.

Kat walked around Razor and shoved Blackout's arm with her foot, but getting no response from him except his steady breathing.

-

"How do you suppose we get him to the Enforcer's?" The she-kat questioned.

Razor looked at her and smiled, Kat looked back at him not liking the look the slim feline was giving her.

"Absolutely not...I can't carry him, he'd fry me." The female Swat Kat huffed loudly.

"But you can carry him in your wolf form, you can take it Kat, it's just a few miles." Razor replied.

Kat rolled her eyes as Razor continued to give her an expecting look.

"Fine, but I better be getting something out of this." Kat finally huffed.

"You will I promise." The dark brown Swat Kat soothed as he pulled a zip tie from a pouch in his suit.

Sighing, Kat quickly transformed into her wolf form; while Razor bound Blackout's hands together with the zip tie.

Grumbling to herself the huge black wolf waited for Razor to move away, then bent down and hefted the unconscious feline over one shoulder. The jolts coming off his coat only barely noticeable to her wolf form.

"Thank you Kat, it's better than having him in the hold with Callie and Murdock." Razor added as he put his hand on her high shoulder.

The glossy black furred wolf nodded in agreement.

"Now, hurry up and get him to Enforcer HQ, and make sure you aren't seen by anybody. The Enforcers will be all over you in seconds trying to kill you if they see you. Once you've dropped him off go back to base." The tiny tom commanded.

Kat nodded then ran out of the room at full speed, glad to finally have the whole thing over with.

"Outside the Cannery"

T-Bone had just left the Turbokat's cargo hold where Callie was watching over Murdock when he saw Kat run out of the building in her wolf form, and disappear off into the night. A few seconds later Razor emerged through the doors and walked up to the big tabby.

"Kat is taking Blackout to Enforcer HQ." Razor informed as he went over and looked into the hold.

Murdock was lying on the soft pad they had for when they had to save an injured person, and the Deputy Mayor was kneeling down over him.

The two Swat Kats looked at each other than to Callie.

"Miss. Briggs we're going to take you and him to the hospital makes sure he doesn't move too much, it could worsen his wounds." T-Bone commanded calmly.

Callie nodded and pulled the semi-conscious dog's upper body into her lap.

"Aliee..." The husky rasped painfully.

The Deputy Mayor sighed down at him as the cargo door closed and the jet powered up. A second later the she-kat felt the jet gently rise into the air.

"With Kat"

Kat ran on with Blackout slumped over her shoulder, the smell of the tom made her sick to her stomach; it was so overwhelming to her werewolf senses.

She growled loudly, wanting nothing more than to drop him right here in the middle of the forest and beat him like he had done her mate. But she managed to keep a hold on that part of her for now.

However, should he awaken while he was still over her shoulder, she would kill him then and there. Fortunately for the villain, he stayed unconscious.

Reaching the edge of the City, Kat quickly decided to go by roof top so as not to be seen. Leaping from one roof to another, the large, black wolf quickly made her way toward Enforcer Head Quarters.

Once she reached the huge building, she found the skylight to Commander Feral office. Smirking at the surprise she was about to give Feral, Kat pulled Blackout off her shoulder and dumped him into the skylight.

Commander Feral jumped in surprise when his skylight shattered and a body landed on his floor with a thump. Pulling his blaster, the gruff tom carefully made his way over to the tom.

Looking up though the skylight, but not seeing anything, he turned his attention to who quickly proved to be Blackout. Grumbling as he guessed who had dropped him off, the Commander went to his desk and called up a few officers to come take the villain to a cell.

Her task finished, Kat left the roof top before she was seen and began making her way back out of the city. Hearing the Turbokat fly by overhead heading for the hospital, the female wolf heaved out a sigh and hoped she'd hear about her mate soon.

"Mega Kat Memorial Hospital, Several hours later."

T-Bone and Razor stood quietly in Murdock's hospital room, the only sounds being the ping of the unconscious husky's heart monitor, and the drip of IV fluids.

The Enforcers had come and gone, taking the Deputy Mayor into protective custody after she was checked out and released from the hospital. Before leaving, the blonde she-kat had requested that the two male Swat Kats stay to help guard the weakened canine.

Two Enforcers where also left behind to stand guard outside in the hallway. While others where sent to get Murdock's parents, and more still to the yard to get Aliee.

T-Bone huffed out a sigh and looked down to his smaller partner standing next to him. "Do you think the Enforcers will be able to hold Blackout buddy?"

Razor looked back up at his blonde friend, pondering on the thought for a few seconds before speaking. "Maybe, he isn't the same as Hard Drive...."

"And if they can't?" The tabby asked.

"I don't know, it's possible he'd try attacking Murdock or Aliee again, or even us..." Razor responded quietly.

T-Bone growled slightly at the thought, Murdock was already in serious condition, and he could still remember the feeling of the last shock the villain had given him.

-

In the bed, the huskies tail suddenly twitched slightly and he mumbled something neither tom could make out. Showing that at least their friend; was beginning to come back to the waking world.

Seconds later, the door quietly opening heralded the arrival of Murdock's parents, as two elderly huskies' entered. The female was slightly shorter than the male and had light brown fur, while the male's fur was darker.

The two canines immediately went over to the bed where their son lay. Reaching her son's side, Murdock's mother gently rested her hand on her son's battered cheek and began to weep softly at the sight of her hurt offspring.

Turning her attention away from her son and toward the two Swat Kats, the emotional female husky moved over to them and gave both of them a big hug. "Thank you so much for saving my little boy."

"Your welcome ma'am, but it wasn't just us that saved him." Razor replied quietly.

The female dog broke the embrace and gave them both a confused look, she was just about to ask what the slim feline meant when the door opened and Aliee quietly stepped in.

-

As if her sudden presence had awoken him, Murdock hoarsely rasped out Aliee's name. The black furred she-kat let a small smile cross her muzzle as she went up to her love and gently took his hand in hers.

"I thought he was going to kill you Murdock." Aliee choked out softly.

She could tell that her mate's wounds were healing quickly; a lot of the smaller wounds had already healed up in just a few hours. The worst of the wounds would take another day or two before healing fully.

Murdock's mother came up behind Aliee and put her hand on the she-kat's shoulder. Turning away from Murdock, Aliee looked over her shoulder to look back at the elder canine.

Murdock coughed then licked his dry lips before speaking. "Aliee…this is my mother Sharon. Mom, this is Aliee my girlfriend…she works with me at the Salvage Yard."

Aliee gave a soft, sad smile to the other female; Sharon returned the smile; then gently embraced Aliee in a hug. Releasing the she-kat, the female canine stepped back to allow Murdock's father to come up.

"Hello Miss. I'm Murdock's father, James; it's a pleasure to meet you Aliee." The old husky greeted her. He sensed a wolfish aura coming off the black furred she-kat but let it go.

"I saw the claw marks on Blackout's neck." Murdock suddenly rasped lowly.

"I should have blown his head clean off when I had your gun." The black beauty growled softly.

"Where did you get the gun?" Murdock questioned again before a coughing fit set in.

Aliee's ears flattened to her head as she listened to him cough roughly.

"I pulled it out from your bedside table." The she-kat replied softly once the coughing had ended.

"Later that night"

Aliee, Murdock, James, and Sharon were all asleep, Murdock in the bed, Aliee in a chair on one side of it, and Murdock's parents in chairs on the opposite side of the bed. T-Bone and Razor where the only two left awake standing guard.

Even in her sleep though Aliee kept her guard up, listening to her surroundings for any sign of trouble.

The Enforcer guards were still stationed outside in the hall, but they wouldn't be much help if Blackout attacked through the door.

T-Bone cracked his neck loudly then sighed as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

Suddenly a knock at the door caused Aliee and the slumbering parents to stir. A second later a grey furred tom in a white doctor's coat, and wearing a contagion mask over his muzzle entered the room.

The two Swat Kats wearily watched the doctor as he looked around the crowded room then slowly approached Murdock's bed.

Sharon and James had gotten up from their chairs when the doctor reached the foot of their son's bed. The elder husky's watched as the tom casually reached into his coat to pull out what they guessed would be some medical instrument.

However after a soft clicking sound, what the doctor pulled out was a gun which he quickly aimed at Murdock's head.

Aliee immediately bolted up to her feet as the grey male removed his mask revealing an all too familiar face.

"Hello wench." Blackout hissed softly before turning around and pointing the gun at the Swat Kats. "Move over here next to the bed." He commanded.

The Swat Kats slowly held there hands up and did as told, moving over to stand behind Aliee.

"Well well, looks like I have the love, the parents, the heroes and the victim all in one place. Saves me the trouble of having to hunt you all down." Blackout chuckled as he took them all in.

-

Aliee's eyes narrowed on Blackout's gun, it had a silencer screwed to it's barrel so the Enforcers outside wouldn't be able to hear any shots going off.

"So who's going to die first?" The villain questioned as he took turns pointing the gun at each of his captives.

The gun's muzzle finally came to a stop pointing at Aliee's chest. "I'm killing you first wench, you took a chunk out of my neck with those claws of yours, now you're going to pay for that!" Blackout snarled as he begins to pull the trigger back.

Aliee gulped and blindly searched for her love's hand, not taking her eyes off the gun or the tom holding it. Finding the brown furred hand, the black she-kat grasped it tightly, intertwining her fingers with his.

Murdock woke from his drug induced sleep at the touch, looking up at his mate, he found her and the Swat Kats standing there seemingly frozen and looking at something at the foot of his bed.

Looking down, Murdock let out a low, raspy growl from deep in his throat at the sight of the tom that had so badly beaten him. He could feel Aliee's hand trembling in his, and he could swear he could almost hear her rapped heart beat.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment as Blackout fired the gun into Aliee's chest with a quiet "Pufft" sound. The blonde haired she-kat slumped to the floor gasping for air, a sign that the bullet had pierced a lung.

Time suddenly seemed to snap back into full motion then as T-Bone and Razor suddenly launched themselves over Aliee's body.

The big tabby did a flying knee hard into Blackout's gut. Stunning him and allowing Razor to pull the gun away from him.

-

Grunting in slight pain, Murdock pulled the IV out of his arm, then pulled the heart monitor patches off and quickly got out of the bed. Kneeling down the husky took his love into his arms as she continued to gasp for air.

"Aliee...please...just keep breathing." Murdock beckoned hoarsely.

Now free from danger Sharon quickly fled the room to get a real doctor for Aliee and alert the Enforcers.

Aliee continued to struggle for air, though it only seemed to escape out through the hole in her chest.

"Come on love we've been through worse." Murdock spoke gently as he ran his fingers through Aliee's long hair.

James kneeled down beside his son as he pledged with the black furred she-kat to keep breathing.

"You should have just changed and killed him Aliee, instead of standing there like an idiot." Murdock choked out softly.

"And... let everyone.... find out." The female gasped, her breathing worsens as she spoke.

"Yes... and don't speak anymore love, it makes it harder for you to breathe." Her mate ordered softly as he nuzzled her forehead.

"Change, what you mean by change son?" The elder canine questioned giving his son a confused look.

"I'll tell you later dad." The young husky growled softly.

-

Just then Sharon came through the door with a doctor, a nurse pushing a stretcher, and the Enforcer guards.

The guards quickly cuffed Blackout and took him out of the room while the doctor and nurse set about tending to the wounded feline.

Taking Aliee from Murdock's arms, the doctor placed the she-kat on the stretcher then did a quick check of her gun shot wound. Sighing to himself, the doctor quickly wheeled the bed out of the room with the nurse on his heels.

"I'm sure she'll be okay son, but tell me what you meant by change?" James asked as he helped his son off the floor.

T-Bone and Razor gave each other a look before closing the door after the doctor and planting themselves in front of it.

Murdock sighed and eyed them both for a moment before looking to his father and mother.

"Aliee... is a werewolf." Murdock spoke reluctantly, unconsciously rubbing his shoulder were Aliee had bitten him.

The other two canines gaped at their son in shock, Sharon looking like she needed to sit down.

"Murdock you must be joking," James sighed, his earlier feelings about Aliee coming back to him.

"No dad I'm not joking, she really is a werewolf." Murdock huffed as he lay back in the bed.

"But she could kill you!" Sharon shrieked.

"Mom please keep your voice down, I know that she could kill me. But I can kill her all the same." Murdock sighed softly.

"Murdock, will you come and stay with us after you've gotten out of the hospital?" The female husky asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but no, I won't be staying with you, I'll be able to take care of my self once I get out." Murdock replied.

Sharon frowned down at her son disappointedly while James reached out and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"Sharon our son is a big boy now, he can take care of himself." The elder male soothed.

"Three Months Later"

Murdock limped into the garage and lead against a work bench, while his injuries had healed, his ankle would still give him problems every once in awhile.

Aliee had completely healed from her gun shot wound as well, though the bullet had left a scar behind as a reminder.

The husky watched from his place against the table as Aliee worked on a customer's car. He wasn't going to ever let her out of his site or go anywhere without him. She was still fragile despite being a supernatural being. She was the kat he wanted to be with in the future.

Smiling the canine moved up behind his love and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"You do know I love you right?" The brown and white dog whispered as he nuzzled the she-kat.

Aliee purred as she leaned back against her husky. "I know you do, and I love you too."

Murdock sighed happily as he kissed the back of her neck, his mate's sweet sent invading his senses before letting her go and stepping back.

"Where are you going?" Aliee questioned as Murdock turned and moved off to leave the garage.

"I.. need to be...alone for awhile." The canine replied, giving her a small smile over his shoulder before limping out the door.

The black furred feline giggled softly and turned her attention back to the vehicle she had been working on.

* * *

_**I thank CodyFurlong for editing this story for me, Thank you so much.**_

_**Murdock thank you for letting me write it in the first place.**_

**_RAZORSLOVE_**


End file.
